Apprentice
by AnastasiaDemeter
Summary: Damien Sandow takes on an apprentice, but can she meet his exacting standards? *Warning: Explicit content. Not for the faint-hearted!
1. Chapter 1

Mary shuffled her feet together, straightened her back and clasped her hands in front of her. She held her chin up but kept her eyes lowered. She had been told that proper posture was indicative of a healthy body and good deportment. However, it was also important for one in her position to remain demure, hence the lowered gaze. Such microscopic attention to detail was becoming the norm for her, but she wanted to impress Mr Sandow, so she made a real effort to memorise everything he told her, no matter how minute or trivial it might seem. His quest for an apprentice had gone on for weeks without the slightest hint of success. It had trailed off to the point where many had assumed that it had been abandoned altogether. However, Damien had carried on behind the scenes, picking out any fan who seemed to have the slightest spark of intelligence in their eyes; usually ending in bitter disappointment.

One night- in London, Ontario- Mary had been attending a WWE event at the JLC (it had recently been renamed, but it would forever be known by the locals as the more Canadian 'John Labatt Centre'). Damien made his way along the line for merchandise, scanning for a face that belied an IQ over 80. Mary, who was waiting with ever-decreasing patience for a 'Barratt Barrage' T-shirt, was just about to give up and order one on eBay when an oddly familiar voice exclaimed "Allow me to beg your indulgence for one moment…" Mary turned around and found herself looking at a very smart double-breasted suit, shirt and silk tie done in a double-Windsor. She looked up, slowly, and found her gaze locked by the most perfect, deep brown Labrador eyes framed by luscious black lashes. She quite lost her breath for a moment when his deep voice and perfect diction cut through her reverie "My name is Damien Sandow, and I am the Intellectual Saviour of the Masses. I am in search of an apprentice, and challenge you to answer three questions to see if you are worthy of such a position."

Mary swallowed, and nodded. Damien Drew himself up to his full height and asked "What is the cardinal point missing from this sequence? North, South, East, and…?"

"West." Mary said, smiling.

"Very good, well done." Said Damien, to a laugh from the crowd. Mary laughed too, relaxing a bit, now. "What is the name of this arena?" he said.

"The Budweiser Gardens" Mary said, to a handful of boos from the assembled fans. A couple of locals jeered and argued about the validity of the name. Damien raised an eyebrow at the commotion.

"SILENCE!" Damien's voice filled the hall and those who were closest were knocked back at the power of his voice. Everyone laughed and a cheer erupted from the crowd. Mary herself applauded, despite having to recover from bearing the full brunt of the exclamation; she enjoyed Damien's character thoroughly and his antics never failed to please. He turned and faced her. "It would appear that was a controversial answer, but it is nevertheless correct." Damien turned a warning gaze to the crowd, to an appreciative wave of laughter. "Now, for your third and final question. What philosophical assertion was famously uttered by René _Descartes_?" Damien stood back and awaited her answer with a smug grin.

Mary blinked and looked back up at him. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. She'd always thought the third question was supposed to be impossible to get, but she knew this one. She decided to see how clever Mr Sandow was on his feet & replied "I think, therefore I am."

Damien's smile tensed slightly and the assembled fans popped. Damien lifted a finger to call for silence and a hush settled. "In Latin, please."

The assembled crowd began to protest loudly calling Damien a cheat but Mary chewed back a smile and raised a hand herself. The crowd hushed again and she went up to Damien, looked him square in the eye and said, "_Cogito_. _Ergo_. _**Sum**_." Damien's face fell into disbelief and the fans went ballistic. Mary stepped back and allowed herself to smile broadly. She waited to see what Damien would do next. He quickly regained his composure.

"Well done. I am impressed. You have moved onto the next stage to be considered for the position of my apprentice. Come with me." Damien turned on his heel and began to walk away and Mary had to rush to keep up. She could not believe what had just happened. A wave of applause followed her as she half-cantered to keep up with Damien's long strides through the arena, him dismissing calls for photos and autographs with dismissive gestures and elegantly-phrased insults. Soon they made it to the cordon and Mary almost didn't make it through until Damien turned to the security personnel and told them wearily, "Oh, she's with me."

* * *

What followed was the most intense of intensive crash-courses in 'How To Be The Perfect Apprentice.' Turns out she had been the **only** one to advance to the next stage in the application process so by default she had been put straight into training. She had been instructed how to dress, how to carry herself, and how to speak. Not only had her vocabulary and diction been analysed and amended but her Canadian accent had been ripped apart and rebuilt to be more acceptable to Mr Sandow's (now the only acceptable form of address) ear. She now stood in Damien's personal study, feet together, head & shoulders back, dressed in a cashmere sweater with pearls and a dark tartan skirt. Demure without being matronly, she actually felt quite smart & proper and could feel herself holding herself up straighter when she walked and being more careful about how she spoke. She thought Damien- Mr Sandow, could run a finishing school. It would certainly be successful.

"Have you finished the reading list I gave you?" Damien interrogated his apprentice.

"All except 'Critique Of Pure Reason', Mr Sandow." replied Mary.

"Honestly I didn't think it would take you this long to get through a few books" he said, sounding exasperated.

"I wanted to make sure that I had full comprehension and at least fair retention, so I took notes as I was reading, Mr Sandow." Mary hoped this was a valid reason. Mr Sandow could swing in either direction with these things, she'd found.

Damien narrowed his eyes and seemed to consider the merit of her excuse. He turned and walked a couple of paces, then turned back to face her again. She looked back at him and tried to read his expression. His Labrador eyes were as beautiful as ever, but they were hard. His face had settled into a frown. It looked like her offered reasoning had been rejected, and she awaited the upcoming discipline. Previous failures to meet the required standard had resulted in extra duties, coursework, essay writing, and the like. She reckoned at this rate she would be retrieving his Dry Cleaning for the rest of her natural life, and writing at least two essays a week.

"This simply will not do. I see that I will have to take stronger measures to ensure that you fulfil your potential." Damien unbuttoned his blazer, pulled it off and dropped it onto a chair. She began to feel apprehension grow into something akin to panic as he then unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves, his eyes never leaving her face. "Turn around, place your hands on the desk and place your feet shoulder-width apart."

"I… I beg your pardon, Mr Sandow?" Mary was sure that she could not possibly have heard him correctly. There was no way he was asking her to do something so- well, **kinky**. _He thinks we're playing out scenes from the 'Secretary' film_ she thought to herself. She wasn't about to allow herself to be used to indulge his fantasies. She prepared to defend her honour.

"I said turn around, put your hands on the desk and spread your feet apart. If I have to tell you again I will make you do it myself, and trust me, it will not be a pleasant experience." He did not raise his voice in the slightest but somehow that made the threat more sinister- and believable. She swallowed and reconsidered her position. Mr Sandow was a very handsome man. He was articulate and the fluid way he moved had begun to catch her eye. Maybe it would be fun to go along with this, just to see how far he would take it. She turned slowly, keeping her eyes locked on his as long as she could, then leaned forward over the mahogany desk and placed her hands palms-down in front of her. She then adjusted her feet so that they were shoulder-width apart, and as part of her posture training straightened her legs, arms and back. She held her head up and looked straight ahead.

She heard movement behind her and sensed Damien approach. Her senses began to heighten and tingle; her breath became shallow and quickened. She felt Damien's breath on her ear as he whispered to her "I am very disappointed in you. I set you a task and you have failed to meet it. Now you are going to be disciplined for that failure. Do you know what a safe word is?"

Mary nodded. She'd used a safe word before with previous boyfriends as a precaution when they'd played around with bondage in the bedroom. It was a way of letting the other person know that they needed a time out without having to rely on guessing whether "stop" really meant "stop". Damien continued "Good. Your safe word is 'mercy'. What is your safe word?"

"Mercy" said Mary.

"Excellent. Now, you are going to receive ten smacks to your behind for failing to meet my expectations of you. Do you understand?"

Mary's breath caught. "Yes, Mr Sandow."

"Good. Remain in this position. Failure to do so may result in further punishment." Damien moved around her so that he was facing her from her left side. She straightened herself, took a deep breath, and awaited the first blow. The first sensation she felt was surprisingly gentle, and it made her jump. Damien had placed his large hand on the back of her leg just at the join of her buttock and began rubbing it through the material of her skirt. He kneaded the muscle with his strong fingers, which made her bite her lip, and then moved his hand to repeat the treatment on the other side. Mary's body began to sway with the manipulation of his hands, and he barked a quick "Stand still!" She quickly readjusted her stance and tried to remain as rigid as possible as he lifted her skirt to expose a pair of white cotton panties beneath. He tucked the edge of her skirt into her waistband and began to caress and knead her legs and ass-cheeks again.

Mary was now awash with a million sensations- all of them good. Her head was thrown back and her mouth was agape in a silent moan of pleasure. Her back had become arched downward as she subconsciously pushed her hind end towards Damien and his skilful manipulations. She wanted him to touch her more, and in more intimate places, but she daren't say a word lest she displease him. She was enjoying what he was doing far too much and was not about to break the spell. Soon her wish was partly granted and Damien hooked his fingers in the leg-holes of her panties and pulled them up so that they now formed a quasi-thong between her buttocks. He pulled on the material and the tension caused a slight friction on her pussy which caused a moan to escape her lips.

"Be quiet, you wanton hussy!" Damien's voice was low and husky. He then moved himself sideways and she felt a sharp blow to her right butt-cheek.

"Ai!" she yelped and jumped at the sudden impact. It was quickly followed by another just slightly lower down, on the join between buttock & thigh. She yelped again & lifted her leg at the pain, but a firm hand pushed down on her back to pin her in place.

"Stay still or your punishment will be much worse!" Damien's voice was raised now, so she lowered her body & head onto the desk as a sign of acquiescence. He silently accepted the offering by rubbing her left buttock, then planted a firm slap on it. Mary managed not to jump quite so much this time, but she had to bite her teeth together quite hard to manage it. A fourth slap on the top of her left thigh made her groan in pain, but she still managed to keep mostly still. It appeared as if the improvement in behaviour had not gone unnoticed, as Damien now proceeded to reach around with his left hand, and with his long fingers pinched together her butt-cheeks near the tops of the thighs and moved them in a circle. This movement manipulated her pussy which was pushed against the desktop beneath, and she moaned in response to the sensation.

"You filthy little whore" muttered Damien, viciously. Keeping her cheeks pinched together with his left hand Damien gave them a sharp smack with his right, and the force of the blow, funnelled in this manner, went straight to her now tingling pussy.

"Oh my god!" she cried out as her head & shoulders snapped upwards from the blow. Her feet sprang apart and her body writhed. Damien grabbed her by the hair and pulled her ear towards his mouth.

"I told you to stay still. You have repeatedly disobeyed my instruction and ignored my warnings. Prepare to accept your full punishment." He dragged her bodily to the other side of the desk and then pulled her backwards so that she was now laying atop it on her back. Her head dangled off the side and she watched him upside-down as he reached for his belt-buckle. "Are you proficient in the art of Deep Throat?"

Mary shook her head and she swallowed in nervousness. She had a ridiculous gag reflex- she couldn't even hold something in her teeth without it triggering sometimes. She'd tried desensitising it by cleaning her tongue thoroughly when she brushed her teeth at night but it didn't seem to help much, and she'd actually managed to make herself retch once. Damien looked down at her. "Well we shall simply have to add it to the curriculum, won't we?" He'd unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his shirt, which he'd removed and discarded atop his blazer. He now unzipped his fly and pulled out his swollen member. Damien placed a hand on Mary's forehead and the head of his rigid, thick cock to her lips. "Open your mouth. Relax your throat. Swallow if you need to, and breathe through your nose." Mary took a deep breath and opened her lips. Damien pushed his throbbing manhood into her mouth and she closed her eyes and tried her hardest to relax. He started with slow, shallow movements so that her gag reflex was not triggered, and she felt her shoulders and arms, which had instinctively wrapped around his hips, relax. Soon he began to thrust a little more deeply and she accepted the foreign object in her mouth with increasing ease. The angle of her head gave him clear access to the back of her throat, so he gradually increased the depth of his penetration. Unfortunately the deeper thrusts cut off her airway completely, so it was necessary for him to pull out so she could gasp for air at regular intervals. She started to become light-headed from the lack of oxygen, but ironically it made her throat muscles more relaxed with meant that she could take more of him in. Eventually Damien pulled out and as she gasped for air he kneeled down, grabbed her by the hair, looked her dead in the eye and said "I'm not done with you yet."

He stood up, tucked himself back in, zipped his fly, and went to a filing cabinet. He pulled open the bottom drawer, and pulled out a large, chest-like box. He placed the box on a side-table near the desk where Mary still lay, trying to regain her senses, and opened it. He pulled out what looked like two sets of leather shackles, one larger than the other. He walked over to Mary and separated the smaller set, and began attaching one of the cuffs to her wrist. She looked up at him as he did so and took in the look of concentration on his face; how his brow furrowed over those gorgeous eyes. She remained still and compliant as he then attached the matching cuff to her other wrist, then the larger set to each of her ankles. "Stand up."

She lifted herself slowly from the desk. She noticed him hold out an arm, as if to catch her if she stumbled, and found herself smiling inwardly. _Always the gentleman._ "Walk around to the other side. Lie back down on your front as you did earlier." She did as she was told, slowly still and leaning on his proffered arm. When she was in place he said "Spread your feet as wide as you can." She did and she felt him fix her ankles to the legs of the desk with short lengths of rope he pulled out of the chest. He then moved to her arms and fixed her wrists to the legs on the other side of the desk. He moved back to the box and paused. He turned his head towards Mary. "What is your safe word?"

"Mercy, Mr Sandow."

"Good girl. Well done." He reached into the box and pulled out a large, flat, wooden object that almost looked like the end of an oar but thicker. It also had a number of large holes drilled through it, giving it the look of Swiss Cheese, or a child's toy. He walked up to Mary. "Do you know what this is?"

"A paddle, Mr Sandow?"

"That's right. This one is made of Oak, renowned for its strength and hardness." He rapped his knuckles on it and it made a sharp, hollow sound. "You see these holes in it? Do you know what they are for?" Mary shook her head. "They are to allow air to pass through, so that the wood can make firmer contact with its intended target." Mary shivered and looked up at Damien with pleading eyes, but he simply moved back to her hind end, and began to caress her backside with the wooden implement. She whimpered and squirmed at the touch and Damien warned her menacingly "Do not make me tell you again about keeping still!" Mary stopped her movements but she could not stop her whimpers. The threat coming from the cold, hard wood rubbing her skin was more than she thought she could bear and when she felt it lift from her she clenched her eyes shut and dreaded the coming blow.

She didn't have to wait long. Damien had barely lifted the paddle when he brought it straight back down with a slap that echoed around the room. Mary's eyes flew open and her mouth popped into an 'O' shape. She had just about drawn breath to cry out from the first strike when a second landed almost in the same place as its predecessor. Mary cried out at the onslaught and pulled against her restraints. A third eye-watering smack landed on the back of her left thigh followed quickly by a matching one on her right. She was almost in tears at this point and was just about to cry out 'mercy!' when she heard a dull thud on the floor, felt Damien step in behind her, pull her panties down and plough into her with his rigid cock.

The sudden change of sensation pushed her over the edge and she tumbled headlong into an almost otherworldly headspace. She felt her body go limp and felt a sense of complete bliss as Damien took her roughly from behind. It was as if every endorphin her brain possessed had been released at once and she was now floating somewhere in the stratosphere, looking down at the scene being played out in Mr Sandow's study. Damien's thrusts were coming hard and fast, and she could feel them both building towards their release.

"You're going to come on my command" said Damien gruffly, leaning down to put his mouth by her ear. He punctuated his speech with his thrusts. "I am going to make you come and you are going to thank me for it." Mary could only moan softly in reply- she was still floating somewhere about a mile above and didn't have the remote control for her higher functions. He straightened up, dug his fingers into the curve of her hips, and cut his thrusts short, sharp and quick. Mary was driven to the brink and wanted desperately to come but Damien was not yet ready and had not given the green light. She bit her lip, cried out and dug her fingers into the rope holding her arms in place until she could feel Damien's pace quickened to a near frenzy as he begin to reach his peak. "Christ, yes. Come for me, Mary. Come for me!" Mary screamed as she burst into a million pieces, soon followed by the final few deep thrusts and a throaty moan from Damien as he filled her with his release.

Mary sunk into the top of the desk as Damien fell to his elbows over her. He grabbed a handful of hair and whispered in her ear: "Oh my dear. You are going to make an excellent apprentice. I have so much more to teach you…"


	2. Chapter 2

_Originally I'd thought I'd do other stories before perhaps coming back to this one, but the response has been so overwhelming I feel compelled to write another chapter. Thank you all for your kind feedback, I hope my humble offering is suitable repayment! - Ana_

Mary adjusted the dry cleaning she held in her left hand so that it hung over her shoulder and down her back. The long plastic protective covers dragged on the ground behind her and she ensured that the clothes within were not doing the same. It would not do to return dirty clothing to Mr Sandow's closet; it would earn her a severe punishment. She pursed her lips and thought that the dry cleaner would not be the one getting ten of his best swings with a riding crop for a missed stain. Then again, he wouldn't be the one getting a rough fuck afterwards, either; and this conciliatory afterthought brought a sly grin to her face. She tried her best to suppress her smile as she approached the coffee shop. It wouldn't do for the barista to think her a grinning madwoman as she placed Damien's breakfast order. She collected the required items and made her way quickly to Mr Sandow's residence. A cold breakfast also earned ten of the best, cold coffee another ten on top.

She rang the doorbell and was let in by Damien's butler, Ignatius. The quiet, elder gentleman had a number of duties including running Mr Sandow's public twitter account. He nodded silently in greeting as Mary rushed by, giving him a quick "Morning, Iggy". She went into the kitchen and set out some Royal Doulton fine china plates on which to present Damien's breakfast. Thankfully Ignatius had set a plate on to warm- setting hot food on a cold plate was another punishable offense. She placed everything on a silver tray and carried it carefully to Mr Sandow's study.

Balancing the tray on her hip she knocked on the study door. "Enter" came the gruff reply. She let herself in and placed the tray on a side table and proceeded to place Damien's breakfast before him on the desk. He was turned sideways, away from her, reading the morning paper as was his habit. He paid not the slightest bit of notice as she plated up his meal, but this was normal. Mr Sandow's regular habit was to eat in his study alone, then give Mary her daily chore list when she came to collect the dishes. He may or may not also decide to make use of her body first if he was so inclined; it depended on his mood. Funnily she always found her tasks more bearable when the mood did take him. She could do them with a nice after-glow which seemed to make anything more pleasant- even polishing his shoes. Today, however, she was just about to grab the tray and leave when she heard him say "Stay a moment. I wish to speak to you. Sit there" he waved a hand towards a leather sofa opposite the desk as he turned and folded his newspaper.

Mary was slightly taken aback in the break in routine- she'd never known a creature of habit quite like the man in front of her- and the fact that he seemed so keen to speak to her made her slightly apprehensive as well. She placed the tray back down on the table and moved to the sofa. She sat with her back straight, head raised, and crossed one ankle behind the other, demurely, as she'd been taught. She clasped her hands in her lap and waited for Damien to speak. He turned first to his breakfast, taking a bite of his croissant with ham and Gruyère, wiping his mouth with a linen napkin, and taking a sip of his latté which had been transferred to a china cup and saucer. He then looked up at Mary and said to her quite clearly "It is becoming inconvenient for me to have you residing elsewhere. I require you to relocate your belongings to this address and take up residency here." He took another sip of his coffee while Mary realised what it was that Damien had just said. He'd told her he wanted her to move in with him. He hadn't even asked- he'd just outright said it was going to happen.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth worked silently for a moment before she managed to stammer out "Oh, of course Mr Sandow. I'll… make the necessary arrangements immediately."

"Good. See that you do. Liaise with Ignatius if a vehicle is necessary, although bear in mind that I will not allow you to bring any furniture. Or even soft furnishings. I am quite content with how my residence is decorated and want it clear that **you** are moving into **my** abode. You are only to bring your clothing and personal effects. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly, Mr Sandow."

"Very well. That will be all. Off you go."

Mary jumped up, grabbed the tray and sped out to the kitchen. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was going to move in! What would that be like? Where was she going to sleep? She stopped in her tracks. Was she going to be put in a spare bedroom? Or was she going to be sleeping in Damien's bed? The implications were huge. If she was in a spare bedroom then there was still an air of distance between them. But if she was going to be in Damien's bed… Well, that made her as good as a live-in girlfriend! She hugged the tray to herself and bit her lip as she grinned. It was all so much to take in, he was obviously pleased with her and wanted her with him twenty-four/seven. All the hard work she'd put in, obsessing over detail almost as much as he did, wanting to live up to his standards and please him, had **finally** paid off! She continued to the kitchen and put the tray on the counter. Ignatius was there and he presented her with a cup of tea, as they normally shared one while Mr Sandow ate his breakfast.

"I take it by the look on your face that Mr Sandow has made a certain request of you?" said the older man.

"Oh, Iggy! It wasn't even a request! He made it quite clear that he wants me to move in, and immediately!"

Ignatius chuckled "You do realise that you have the right to refuse, but I highly suspect that refusal is the furthest thing from your mind." He took a sip of his tea and peered at her over the rim of the cup.

Mary pursed her lips at him, "Oh don't tease. It **is** a pain having to travel all the way across town to get here every day. I had to move from Canada in the first place, and with all the trouble he went through to get me my Green Card…"

Ignatius waved a conciliatory hand. "Yes, yes I understand the logistical benefits such a move would make. It would also benefit Mr Sandow not having to maintain the apartment that you live in now. Just don't go getting too ahead of yourself. You haven't become Lady of the Manor just yet."

Ignatius finished his tea and placed the cup in the sink. Mary sat there, feeling like she'd just been slapped. Her tea went slowly cold as his words sank in, stinging. Iggy was a genial man but he had a way of being blunt which could bring her back down to earth with a bump. When she was on a high, particularly after a heavy session with Damien, her head would be in the clouds and she resented having her mood ruined by cold logic. However the next day she always realised that Iggy was merely trying to keep her feelings from running away with her and she could appreciate that, hence the pet name. Of course she ever used it in front of Mr Sandow; such familiar behaviour with the staff was a breach of etiquette and would be frowned upon. Iggy was right, she couldn't make assumptions about what this meant. Perhaps it was simply a matter of Damien not wanting to cover her rent anymore. He did have a big place, maybe she'd just proven herself trustworthy enough not to rob him if given a key. She sighed, drained her cup of the cold tea, placed it in the sink, and heard the bell announcing that Damien had finished breakfast.

Mary picked up the tray and made her way back to the study. She let herself in and began collecting the plates while Damien finished reading his newspaper. She was turning to leave when Damien spoke: "Place the tray on the side table, come and stand in front of the desk and face me." Mary did as she was told and clasped her hands in front of her. Damien folded the paper, placed it beside him, laced his fingers together and leaned forward on the desk, looking at her with a distinct look of displeasure on his face. "Getting our feet under the table already, are we?"

Mary stood there for a moment, uncertain. "I'm very sorry, Mr Sandow. I don't understand…"

"I invite you into my home, to stay as a resident, and you repay me by not even having the courtesy to knock on a closed door when I have made it quite clear that is the appropriate procedure?" His tone was incredulous, and his face twisted in disgust. Mary's jaw dropped as she realised that she'd absentmindedly forgotten this requirement as she'd been mulling over the events from earlier.

"Oh Mr Sandow. I am **so** sorry. Please, I meant no disrespect…"

"You may not have _meant_ any disrespect, young lady; but you certainly _showed_ it." Damien's voice was now little more than a growl. He lifted himself from the chair and came around the desk to face her. His height towered over hers, despite the court shoes she wore, and she took half a step back as he leaned into her. "I did not give you permission to move!" he snarled. She planted her feet and tried not to flinch as he leaned in, his nose very nearly brushing hers. His voice lowered to a menacing whisper: "You seem to need a reminder of just what your place is around here. Lift your skirt, remove your panties, spread your legs and lean over the desk."

Mary shivered as she did what she was told. From previous experience she tucked the back of her skirt into her waistband so that it would stay in place. She slid her pristine white cotton panties down her legs and placed them on the floor beside her. She then leaned over the desk and placed her hands palms-down on the top, waiting for whatever it was that was coming next.

She heard Damien behind her move to the filing cabinet, digging out his 'treasure chest' as she'd come to think of it as. She daren't look; the one time she'd been caught peeking had earned her three licks with a strap of leather known as a 'Dragon's tail'. It was a vicious tool and those three licks were enough to last her a lifetime. Instead she tried to slow her breathing and relax her muscles; tension just made the pain worse. She was breathing in through her nose and blowing out through pursed lips when suddenly she felt Damien spread her cheeks and apply a cold gel on her anus.

Mary's eyes flew open as she realised what was happening. Damien had used her body before but never in this way. Before she could regain her composure she felt a pressure on the tight ring and a sharp pain as he began to enter her. Her body tensed at the onslaught and she cried out but Damien clasped a hand to her mouth and breathed into her ear "Relax. Take it. Let go…" Mary forced herself to start breathing again and by sheer willpower eased the tension in her shoulders, back and finally her ass. When she did manage to stop clamping down on him Damien continued to penetrate her, using short back-and-forth movements. The sensation was both excruciating and mind-blowing, and Mary let out a long moan against the strong hand still clasped over her mouth. Finally he fit his entire length inside her, and pushed his full weight against her rump in order to maximise the sensation. Mary's moan was echoed by a grunt from Damien, and he began to rhythmically pump his long, thick shaft into her tight hole.

The sound of Damien's hips slapping against Mary's rump echoed through the study. His breath hissed through gritted teeth as he pounded against her. Mary's eyes were clamped shut and tears pricked at the corners of her lashes. He lifted one foot onto the desk in order to gain better leverage and the change of angle drove him in even deeper.

Mary's body was thrown into a whirlwind. His tight grip over her mouth left her little room to wriggle, and the vicious assault of his cock on her ass was almost more than she could bear. Her nails clawed into the wood of the desk, and she cried into the palm of Damien's hand. His cadence gathered steam and he began to grunt with each thrust. Mary was on the verge of orgasm when Damien stiffened, let out a cry through clenched teeth, and pulled his hand away from her mouth in order to draw her hips deeper into his. A couple of final, short thrusts ensured that his full load had been expelled, and as she collapsed to the desktop he fell to his elbows above her.

They both stayed in this position, panting, for a few moments until Damien pulled up on one elbow and extracted himself. The sudden release gave Mary the sensation of needing the bathroom, immediately, and she raised herself and asked permission to go. Damien nodded assent and she nipped off to the hallway, grabbing her discarded panties en route.

As she cleaned herself up she processed everything that had just transpired. Mr Sandow had given her a very clear message: _Don't think too highly of yourself. Just because you've been asked to come and live here it doesn't mean you're anything more than my apprentice._ Mary considered Ignatius' words: _"You do realise that you have the right to refuse…"_ but he was right about something else; she didn't want to refuse. She **wanted** to be Damien's apprentice, with all that it involved: the chores, the rules, the high standards. As odd as it may seem to some, she actually appreciated Damien's lofty goals. She felt that it showed he was a man of taste in a tasteless world. By meeting his high standards, she was becoming a better person. She felt she was becoming more refined. By doing little things for him, like polishing his shoes or setting out his breakfast, she was showing him how much she appreciated him. How much he meant to her. How much she cared…


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all for the sustained positive reviews; I am humbled by the kind words. Please accept this chapter in gratitude. -Ana_

Ignatius was appointed to cancel the rent agreement on Mary's apartment and arrange the collection of her furniture by a local charity. Mary packed her belongings and prepared to move in with Damien. She'd already had a massive cull on her relocation to the States so it did not take much effort to pack up what few, precious keepsakes she'd brought with her. It was decided that she would make the move immediately; no point in seeing out the month at her apartment when her presence was required at the Sandow residence. The two of them loaded up a small rental van hired by Ignatius with the contents of her wardrobe and two boxes of knick-knacks and photo albums. Damien was away doing the regular four-day stint of tapings and house shows, and he expected her to be fully installed, and the house in order, by the time he returned Wednesday morning. Before he left he'd explained to her the sleeping arrangements…

"You will sleep in my room." said Damien, flatly. He was leading her down the corridor towards his bedroom. She'd never been allowed into this 'inner sanctum' before and her heart did a little flip at the pronouncement. They reached his door and he opened it, stepping aside to allow her to enter first. She stepped inside and surveyed the room. The walls were painted a deep wine red, and there were pieces of fine art dotted liberally around the room. In the centre of the far wall was a large, wooden, sleigh-style bed, dressed in luxurious Hunter green and cream linens. She then noticed at the foot of it was a smaller, pallet- like bed, laid lengthways and done in plainer bedding but the same colour-scheme. Mary turned and looked at Damien.

"Yes, you will sleep here, at my feet, as befitting your station. You will be on hand to meet my needs as required, but I will not have my precious sleep disturbed by having another body taking up space in my own bed." Damien sniffed as if disgusted by the very thought. "I have prepared space in the wardrobe in the next room, but you may access it via the bathroom off to your right" Damien indicated a door with his hand, and Mary could see a bathroom with a door on the other side leading to a room opposite. She knew it to be Mr Sandow's Dressing Room, where she returned his dry cleaning to be hung and spent many an hour polishing his shoes. "You may use the wardrobe in the far right-hand corner. I have also cleared space under the sink for your toiletries in the bathroom. Understand that I do not, under any circumstances, wish to see a plethora of bottles cluttering up the bath or countertop. Do I make myself quite clear on that?"

Mary looked at Damien and nodded. He gave a curt nod of acceptance and turned on his heel. "I am leaving for Des Moines in an hour. Have my bags and travel documents ready for me in ten minutes. I will be in my study." Mary turned to the dressing room and went to fetch Mr Sandow's toiletry bag. _Well that answers that question_, she thought to herself. She was being given the privilege of sleeping in Damien's room, but she was still being kept at a distance by having a different, smaller bed. Her thoughts about what it would be like and the implications thereof filled her mind as she carried on with her tasks.

_I was looking forward to him holding me at night_, she thought, ruefully. _It would have been nice to wake up with those strong arms around me_. Her thoughts turned over in her mind. _But I get to sleep in his room_, she thought._ I get to smell his cologne and watch him undress and be there for when he wants me __**all the time**_! A warmth spread through her breast and her groin at the thought of Damien calling for her in the dark of night. Alone, in her apartment, the night was always a time when Damien consumed her thoughts; and she often had to satiate herself with her fingers when these thoughts became too much to bear. Those eyes, his gestures, the way he carried himself, the way he moved: all of these things had become embedded in her mind and she was fascinated by them. In their 'sessions' together Mary had rarely gained a glimpse in a state of undress; the best she got of that was watching him compete in his wrestling trunks. Now she was going to have a chance to see him in all his glory on a daily basis, and the thought excited her. She finished assembling the paperwork and final few items to be stowed for Mr Sandow's trip, as she'd done the majority of the packing earlier that morning. She double-checked her list of 'things to pack' (such lists were vital and had saved her many a punishment) and was satisfied that everything was in order. Mary pulled the wheeled suitcase behind her and placed it near the front door, then brought the paperwork to the Study for Damien's usual inspection.

She knocked on the closed door (no way was she going to make that mistake twice) and let herself in when she heard Damien call "Enter!" Mary placed the travel documents on the desk in front of him and clasped her hands behind her back to await his approval and further instruction. Damien placed a bookmark in the hardback he was reading and picked up the dossier. He scanned the documents inside and replaced them with a grunt of assent and a curt nod. He then placed the folder on the desk, laced his fingers together and leaned back in the chair. "So what do you think of your new sleeping arrangements?"

Mary was slightly taken aback by the question. From the moment they'd met until now Mr Sandow had always been very direct in his instructions but had never, ever asked her opinion on anything other than a philosophical subject. Even then he'd usually torn her statement to shreds and then instructed her on what the 'correct' view was. Now here he was, asking her what she thought about her new bed. She wasn't quite sure how to answer. Her own thoughts were so mixed on it, and she certainly didn't want to say anything to put Damien off. He might change his mind and decide she was too clingy. She didn't want to appear indifferent, either. He could feel insulted if she made out that it was all no big deal. How could she answer this?

"Well? I do have a plane to catch, you know…" Damien sounded impatient and frustrated. Mary cleared her throat.

"Mr Sandow, I wish to thank you for the great honour you have bestowed upon me for inviting me not only into your home, but also into your personal bedroom. I can only hope that it is some indication that I have pleased you with my service, and I sincerely hope to continue to do so."

Mary tried to read Damien's expression, but she could not. His face did not change, but his features seemed to darken somewhat, almost as if he was upset over something. Perhaps she had come across as too clingy after all, and she hung her head. Damien got up out of the chair, came around the desk and grabbed her, roughly. He wrapped his fingers in her hair, pulled her head back as far as it would go and began to assail her mouth with his. Even through her surprise Mary's mind registered that this was another first; Damien had never once kissed her, however rough this may be. She pulled desperately for breath through her nose as he chewed greedily at her lips and shoved his tongue forcefully down her throat.

Damien's arms were like bands of steel around Mary's body as he seized her to him. She squirmed only in an instinctive fight to try and draw breath rather than any attempt of escape. His mouth began to move away from hers and towards her ear, along her jaw and down her neck. The fierce battering on her sensitive nerve-endings made her draw up her shoulder in a protective gesture, and this simply seemed to infuriate her assailant. He grabbed both of her wrists in one of his large hands and held them behind her back, pinning her in place and continuing to bite and lick at her neck with less obstruction. Mary cried out and tried to twist her torso away but Damien was having none of it. He simply pulled at her wrists, forcing her to straighten or else risk straining a shoulder ligament.

When she thought she couldn't stand any more he suddenly spun her around, pushed her face-down on the desk and pulled up her skirt. With one hand he drew her panties to one side and could sense, rather than feel, him fumbling with his fly with the other hand. Soon enough her suspicions were confirmed when she felt his hard member push against her and suddenly fill her with one swift snap of his hips.

"Oh God!" she cried out. He wasted no time and began to thrust mercilessly, pounding her thighs and hips into the wooden desk and pushing it in tiny jerks across the floor. Damien held her hip with one hand and grabbed a handful of her hair with the other. He pulled, arching her back as far as it would go and continued his vicious hammering. Mary found herself almost immediately on the brink of an orgasm and began to beg for release. "Please, Mr Sandow. Oh god please…!"

"Come for me, you little slut. Come on. Give it to me!" He thrust himself in, giving no let-up in either pace nor intensity as Mary reached her peak and fell into a body-shaking orgasm around him. The sensation appeared to be enough to trip him over the edge and he, too, found his release and emptied himself into Mary's quivering body. It took some time before either of them could find their legs and disentangle themselves from each other, and they both made their way to the hall toilet to clean themselves up. Damien hastily washed himself before having to rush out the door to make his flight. His only comment to Mary upon leaving was "Remember to mend those torn trousers while I'm away".

Now she helped Ignatius load the van and contemplated what lay before her as Damien's live-in apprentice. He could, and likely would, make use of her at every given chance. She fervently hoped that familiarity would not breed contempt and that the novelty would not wear off too soon. Perhaps it was best to maintain some distance, at least to begin with. That way there would still be some excitement between them, and they wouldn't simply end up as some boring, old, married couple.

Her train of thought rolled down a new route. Would she want to marry someone like Damien? Would marriage enhance their relationship, or ruin it? Could she still be his 'apprentice' if she was his wife? She shook her head and pushed the thought from her mind. It was ridiculous to even contemplate something like that. Mr Sandow had made it perfectly clear that she was his apprentice only, and had very much gone out of his way to remind her of her place. She was a resident in **his** home, she was to sleep at **his** feet, she was to obey **his** every whim. That was the order of things. Any variation or resistance was met with correction or punishment; and the reward for obedience was being allowed to remain in Mr Sandow's presence. Mary hugged the load of clothes she was carrying to her. No, the reward for good service was more than that. She was being allowed to live with him.

She'd meant what she'd said about it being an honour. She'd opened her heart to him at that moment and told him what she really felt. It was a risk, to be sure. He could have reacted badly to her proclamation. She was still ambivalent about how exactly to take the reaction she'd been given. However, part of her felt that he'd appreciated her words, and she took comfort in that. He'd not rescinded his offer to have her stay, so she took that as a good sign. She placed the final load in the van and shut the doors.

"Is that everything?" enquired Ignatius.

"Yes, that's it. Let's go." They both climbed in the cab of the van and drove towards Mary's new home.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary brushed her teeth and tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach. It was Wednesday night and Damien was back from his round of tapings and house shows. She'd moved in her few belongings and stowed them away discreetly as to not interfere with the décor. She'd also been pleased to find her new bed decidedly comfortable.

Damien handed her his travel bag upon his arrival and she took it to the laundry room to unpack. She separated which items could be laundered from which required dry-cleaning, started the washing machine, and carried the case upstairs to unpack everything else. When she had put everything else away she went to the Study and knocked at the door. She let herself in at his bidding and found him rubbing one shoulder while rotating his arm in apparent discomfort.

"Is that from your match on Raw?" Mary asked, tentatively.

Damien looked up at her and frowned. "What makes you say that?"

Mary spoke softly, trying to sound concerned rather than cocky: "It seemed to me like you landed a bit awkwardly off that hip-toss, that's all. I got the impression that your shoulder was bothering you a bit after that…" She looked down at her hands clasped in front of her and hoped that she hadn't spoken out of turn. She lifted her eyes again and Damien was looking at her, but he didn't appear to be angry, merely contemplative. He turned his head away and continued to massage his shoulder.

"Yes, well. Minor complaints such as this are part and parcel of my chosen career. How it happened is neither here nor there. You need not concern yourself with it."

"Would you like me to rub it for you, Mr Sandow?" Mary asked, timidly.

Damien's head turned back to face her. He stared a moment and then said, derisively: "I did not realise you were a trained physiotherapist."

Mary frowned. "I'm not, Mr Sandow, but I suspect you're not either and would just like to help make you feel better."

Damien frowned and narrowed his eyes. She worried that she would be punished for talking back to him like that but he said "There is some heat ointment in the hall bathroom. Fetch it and then come back here to apply it for me."

Mary nipped off, found the balm, and returned to find that Damien had removed his shirt and sat lengthways on the sofa, placing a chair at one end for her. She sat near his head, applied the ointment to his shoulder and began to work it in. She kneaded the muscles with her fingers, working along the neck, shoulder and top of the arm. Damien sat in silence with his eyes closed as she manipulated the joint, turning and pulling his arm in different directions gently. She relished the chance to touch him in this way; his skin was perfect and his muscles were like steel cables underneath. She also had the chance to take in his spicy scent and gaze into his handsome face unseen.

After about ten minutes she asked him if she had missed anything and he responded "Yes; the other side." Mary smiled and proceeded to massage his uninjured shoulder. He kept his eyes closed and when she finished he took a deep breath and appeared to have to force himself awake. "Well it seems you are not entirely inept at therapeutic massage. Perhaps we can consider enrolling you in a training course to become properly accredited."

He had instructed her to do her night-time ablutions and be in bed by the stroke of midnight, as he would be going to bed at half past and did not want to be tripping over her. It would be the first night that they would spend under the same roof, and she'd be lying if she denied being excited at the prospect. She washed her face, applied moisturiser, and tidied everything away before moving through to the bedroom. She wore a sleeveless cotton nightdress and nothing else, for this is what she had been instructed to wear. She crawled into bed and waited.

Within minutes Damien entered the room, saw Mary abed, nodded in approval, and went through to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him so Mary could only hear him move through to the dressing room then run the water in the sink as he did his nightly ablutions. The comfort of the bed tempted her to drift off but her anticipation at what may happen next kept her awake. Eventually Damien came back into the bedroom wrapped in a thin, silk bathrobe. Mary stifled a giggle at the unbidden image of him coming out in the blue, full-length terrycloth robe and towel he wore on the way to the ring. Fortunately he did not see the suppressed smile on her face as he proceeded to a chair next to his bed without looking at her, kicked off his slippers, removed his robe, and placed it on the chair.

Mary then saw him for the first time in all his glory. He stood before her as naked as the day he was born, his olive skin appearing even darker being illuminated only by a single bedside lamp. Mary was entranced by the vision before her and she longed to reach out and explore every inch of his body with her hands and her mouth. As if reading her mind Damien walked around to the side of her bed, pulled down her covers, and climbed over her as he lifted her nightdress. Without a word he began to kiss her passionately, fondling her breast as he reached a hand up & under her nightgown. Mary wrapped her arms around him and felt the muscles in his strong back. This is what she'd wanted; the chance to be closer to him, to be more intimate.

Damien moved his hand down from her breast to her moist pussy. Her hips bucked at the touch but he was relentless; he found the nub of her clit with his finger and worked it in small circles as she squirmed beneath him and moaned with pleasure into his mouth. Damien pulled his head back and looked into Mary's eyes. She looked back at him with longing and open desire. He shifted his weight and placed himself between her legs, holding them by the ankles and spreading her wide.

Mary lifted her arms and gripped the pillow behind her head. She bit her lip as she felt Damien probe the entrance to her warm depths, and let out a cry when he entered her. Her fingers clutched the pillow tightly as he began to work in and out of her slowly. He glided his shaft in a steady rhythm, as if he meant to make it last until morning. The leisurely pace was almost more excruciating than the vicious poundings she'd become accustomed to, and she tossed her head from side to side as he worked the full length of his cock in… and out…

"Oh, please… Mr Sandow…" Mary's voice cracked in a near-sob.

"You want to come already, little slut?" said Damien with a condescending sneer.

"No. Please Mr Sandow. I can't stand it…"

"You want me to stop?" he asked as he continued to pump his hips slowly.

"No! Please, I beg you…"

"You beg me what?" His face contorted as he lowered his brow and bared his teeth. "What do you want? Tell me!"

"Harder. Please! I need it harder…" Mary felt like she would snap if she had to endure much more of this.

"You want me to fuck you? Fuck you like a whore? Say it!"

"Yes! Please Mr Sandow. Please fuck me!"

Damien let go of her ankles and grabbed her hips from underneath. He lifted her up so that he could sit back on his haunches and swing his hips freely. He then began to pound her with a velocity she'd not known before. Having her hips lifted in the air made her helpless to move or try to even wriggle and she lost herself to the beasting she was getting; that she'd begged for. His thick cock plunged remorselessly into her and she was barely able to draw breath, let alone speak.

Damien's brow was still furrowed and teeth still bared as he assailed his apprentice. He seemed hell-bent on teaching her the adage _be careful what you wish for_. His breath became shallower and she could sense him approaching his peak. She tacked her ascent to his and felt a wave of release when Damien snapped his hips to hers, held her there and let out a low groan. He kept her pressed to him a moment, pushed against her a few times, then withdrew and climbed off the bed. He walked, somewhat unsteadily, to his bed and climbed into it. He then turned off the bedside lamp and stated simply "Make sure to get enough sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

Mary was deflated. She replied "Goodnight, Mr Sandow", pulled her nightdress down and her covers up. She then turned over onto her side and tears began to flow silently down her cheeks until she eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next morning she was woken abruptly as a bright light hit her face. She raised a hand to shield her eyes and through blurred vision saw Damien, fully dressed, opening the bedroom drapes. "I do not know if it was your intention to sleep all day, but I quite assure you that I am not prepared to allow you to do so, young lady." Damien turned, clasped his hands behind his back and looked at her with raised eyebrows. Mary lifted herself to one elbow and tried to drag herself to full consciousness.

"No, no of course not Mr Sandow. Please, what time is it?"

"Time that you got out of bed, showered and dressed so that we may break our fast" said Damien, leaning forward at the waist as he spoke. Mary got out of bed, straightened the bedclothes, and rushed through to the bathroom. Damien watched her progress silently until she closed the door behind herself. She showered quickly, went through to the far room to dress, then made her way to the kitchen where she found Ignatius preparing breakfast.

"Morning, Iggy. What do you want me to do?"

"Good morning, Mary. Why don't you take the coffee tray through and I'll manage the rest."

"Alright. Sorry I wasn't down earlier to help. Guess I slept in."

A smile crept across the older man's face as he set out two plates with smoked salmon, scrambled eggs, fresh dill and toasted English muffins. "Never mind. I always used to make Mr Sandow's breakfast before you arrived."

Mary gave a small smile of gratitude and carried the silver coffee service through to the dining room. Damien was sat at the head of the table reading the morning paper. Mary took his cup and poured him a cup of coffee. She placed it before him and then poured herself one before sitting down at the side of the table. Ignatius came through with breakfast and served, and when he retired Damien finally set down his paper and the two began to eat. For a couple of minutes the only sound was the clink of silver on china until Damien said "What is your task list for today?"

Mary ran it through her head before replying: "Today is Thursday so my usual tasks include checking your ring gear for imperfections and mending them if possible. I also repack it into your going-away bag once it passes inspection. As well I will pre-pack your e-reader, chargers, five pairs of socks and underwear, a pair of swimming trunks, two sets of workout gear, and your MP3 player. I try to leave the afternoons free for whatever new tasks you've set me or essays I have to write." She took another bite of breakfast and Damien, who'd sat listening, lowered his eyes and nodded.

He also returned his attention to his food and said "Well, that's enough to be getting on with for this morning. I will set you this afternoon's task after lunch." He placed another forkful of salmon into his mouth and no more conversation was had until they had both finished their breakfast. Damien then took a last swig of his coffee, stood and left the room, throwing over his shoulder: "Carry on with your chores, girl. Be ready for lunch at one o'clock, sharp."

Mary found a seam coming undone in two pairs of Damien's wrestling trunks and one of his kneepads so she spent over an hour repairing these. The shorts could be done on a sewing machine but the kneepad needed to be stitched by hand. She found a chair by the window in the dressing room in order to make use of the sunlight as she made the tiny stitches. She then packed his travel case with the items that could be stowed in advance and checked the clock: quarter-past twelve. She had time to help Ignatius with lunch to make up for him having to do breakfast on his own. She placed the case in a closet and made her way to the kitchen.

"Need help with lunch, Iggy?" she said as she entered and found him putting an apron on.

"Thank you very much. You can prepare a green salad while I cook the chicken and couscous."

Mary nodded and gathered the ingredients from the refrigerator. They prepared the meal and chatted easily, then went through to the dining room to serve. Mary placed a plate of salad to Damien's side, while Ignatius presented the main before him. Mary's smaller portions were laid out in the same manner and the two began to eat while the butler retired to the kitchen for his break. This time there was a shorter silence before Damien enquired "Did you manage to finish your task list this morning?"

"Yes, Mr Sandow. There were a couple of repairs needed on your ring gear but I've managed to do it myself. You shouldn't have to give it to the seamstresses."

"Did you notice that a seam was fraying on one of my kneepads?" Damien asked, looking up at her. Mary returned his gaze.

"Yes, Mr Sandow, I did. I repaired it by hand. You shouldn't need to bother the seamstress with that, either. It is packed in your going-away bag along with everything else that I mentioned this morning." She watched as he took another chew of his food, raised his glass to his lips and drank, put the glass down and went back to his food.

"Very well. That leaves your afternoon free as you have no essays currently assigned to you. After lunch you will clear the plates away, assist Ignatius with washing the dishes and then meet me in the study."

"Yes, Mr Sandow." The two finished their meal in silence and Mary wondered what it was that Damien had in mind for her.


	5. Chapter 5

_These last two chapters were originally going to be one, however it took on a life of its own and grew into a beast that needed breaking down into more manageable chunks. I thank everyone again for the continued support and welcome all the new followers -Ana _

Mary followed his instructions and cleared away, washed up, and made her way to the study, smoothing her skirt as she walked. She knocked on the door and waited. Soon he called "Enter!" and she let herself in. She stopped dead in her tracks at the threshold when she saw the scene before her: Damien stood next to the desk, arms behind his back. An array of riding crops, leather whips and paddles of various sizes were strewn out along the sofa opposite, and ropes were attached to each leg of the desk with a cuff at each end.

"Come in, shut the door, and undress. Place your clothes on the chair behind you, neatly, and then lay face down on the desk." Damien gave his commands as calmly as if he were placing an order at a restaurant. Mary turned and shut the door gingerly behind her, then proceeded to the chair and removed her shoes. Strangely she felt a wave of shyness envelop her- she'd never stripped fully in front of Mr Sandow before, and so she turned her back to him as she began to unbutton her blouse.

"Turn around so I can see you" he said, his voice booming.

Mary turned, straightened herself and continued to unfasten the buttons on her blouse. She pulled the shirt free from the waistband of her skirt and over her shoulders. She then unbuttoned the cuffs at the wrists and pulled her arms free, placed the shirt over the back of the chair to prevent the fabric from creasing, and turned back to face Damien as she reached to her side to unbutton her skirt. She pulled the zip down and wriggled her hips to aid the removal of the garment, stepped out of it and placed it over one arm of the chair. She then reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, pulled the bands forward and shrugged her shoulders out of the straps. She looked Damien in the eye as she reached up to ease the cups off of her breasts and watched as his gaze dropped to her chest. He then looked back into her eyes and narrowed his, as if in warning. She dropped her head and bent down to slip off her panties, stepping out of one leg hole, then the other, before draping them, and the bra, over the arm of the chair on top of her skirt.

Mary walked over to the desk and laid herself onto the hard top, spreading her body across it. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes as she felt Damien grab her nearest wrist and begin to fasten one of the cuffs to it. He continued in this manner at each corner, securing her to the desk and limiting her movement severely. When he had finished he ran his fingers through her hair and down her back, over her rump, down her thigh, and back over her behind. Mary drew a deep breath and sank deeper into the desk as his gentle caress began to lull her into a deep relaxation. She knew that something very un-relaxing was coming but there was nothing she could do about it. It was best to just try and breathe through it as best she could and hope for a nice after-glow when it was all over.

Damien began to knead and massage her backside and the motion made her start to hum & push into his hand. He placed his other hand between her shoulders to keep her still and began to knead harder. He placed a sharp smack on one cheek, then the other, and Mary's mouth opened at the shock but she did not cry out. Her pain threshold was improving with time and she was finding she could withstand quite a bit if she put her mind to it. She felt Damien move away and knew that he was likely choosing an implement from the sofa. She regulated her breathing- in through the nose, out through pursed lips- and waited for the first blow to land.

She felt a light touch trace itself along the length of her leg upwards, over her rump and back down again. She knew from experience that it was the riding crop. She kept her breathing deep and slow as it traced a path over both legs, her back, and the cheeks of her ass. When she felt it leave her skin she waited for it to strike and, sure enough, it came down with a sharp stinging smack on her ass. She drew her breath in sharply through her teeth and clenched her jaw as another blow followed shortly after on the other side, causing her to flinch.

"Stay still!" admonished Damien, and he punctuated his command with two more quick snaps of the crop, which made her cry out and lift her head from the desk. She forced herself to slow her breathing again, turned her head to the other side and rested it back down, replanted her feet and waited for another blow to come. Instead there was another pause and this time what she felt caressing her rump was not the crop but the wooden paddle.

Mary let out a low groan and braced herself for what was to come. After a few passes across her cheeks the paddle lifted and came down with a stroke that turned her skin aflame. She squeezed her eyes tight and let out a cry, pulling her wrists against their restraints, but it was all for nought as the paddle came down again, and again, covering her ass in what felt like hot coals. Tears pricked at her eyes and she bit her lip as the paddle went back to caressing her now glowing skin. Cold wood was replaced by Damien's warm hand and he spent some time exploring the heat radiating from her cheeks.

Eventually he moved away and she dreaded what might be coming next. Her ass continued to glow and suddenly she felt something soft drape across her back. Several long, thick strips of suede dragged along her shoulder and across her back, and Mary knew she was about to be flogged. The tails of the flogger were drawn across her other shoulder and down her back in the opposite direction, giving her a teasing taste of what was to come. She concentrated on the cadence of her breath and relaxed the muscles in her back. Suddenly the flogger came down on her shoulder with much more force, the tails landing with a deep thud that drove the wind from her.

Mary let out a low, guttural moan. As the flogger was made of soft suede the tails did not sting, but the combined weight of them, and the strength of the man wielding them, could have knocked her off her feet if she weren't already lying down. Damien brought it down across her other shoulder, forcing another moan from her lips. He began to swing the tails in a figure-of-eight motion, alternating the impact from one shoulder to the other in a steady tempo. The rhythmic beat sent Mary off into a trance as her endorphins kicked in and mingled with her exhilaration at being utterly in the control of this man who entranced her so. The beat of the strikes changed as Damien changed position and he increased the force of impact. He landed three solid blows in succession on each shoulder, which brought a moan to Mary's lips but little more. She was flying a mile above herself again and was observing the scene below as if she were watching someone else.

Unexpectedly she felt Damien's fingers explore the folds of her pussy. She realised that she was very, **very** wet and the touch elicited a groan. He easily slid two of his thick digits into her and she bucked her hips at the sudden intrusion. He worked his fingers in, out and all around her slick passage and the manipulations made her writhe against the desk. She fought desperately against her bindings but they held firm, and she could not escape Damien's deft fingers. She felt herself build towards a climax, but all too soon Damien withdrew and she was left flustered and distraught. She whimpered her distress and she felt Damien lean over her.

"What are you whining about, you little slut?" he snarled into her ear.

"Please, Mr Sandow, don't stop" she whined. She ground her hips into the desk and tried to lift her face towards his. He kept his lips next to her ear.

"You are a greedy little whore, aren't you? Always wanting more. You're even willing to beg for it; you have no pride."

Mary whimpered again and turned her head away, putting it back down on the desk. She was not in the mood to argue particulars right now. Her body was on a knife's edge and she just wanted to get fucked silly. She didn't care what she had to do to get it, she just wanted- **needed**- it, and now. Her brow creased with frustration and she clasped and unclasped her hands until she felt the cheeks of her ass being spread and cold gel on her puckered ring.

She gasped equally in shock of the sudden iciness and relief. She arched her hips up to receive Damien's hard cock as he pushed against her tight hole and penetrated her slowly. Mary gasped open-mouthed as he forced himself past the natural resistance of her tight passage. Her head arched upwards as he infiltrated her relentlessly, claiming her most central territory for himself. He buried himself completely within her, grinding his hips into her rear, then began to fuck her in a steady rhythm.

Mary let out a heady moan and pushed her hips back towards Damien's in counterpoint to his movements. She lifted herself slightly onto her elbows to make moving easier. They bucked against each other, Mary gripping the desk and Damien holding her hips as if for dear life. Their cadence and intensity gradually built until they were both slamming into each other, dancing on the edge of climax. Damien reached up a hand and grabbed a handful of Mary's hair. He reached around with the other and found her clit with his fingers.

"Come for me, you slut. Come for me now!"

His touch on her clit was all that was needed to send her tumbling over the edge into a body-wracking orgasm. Every muscle in her body seemed to seize at once and Damien let out a cry, reaching his release. He pressed his hips towards her a few more times, emptying himself completely, then he rested his weight against her and leaned on his hands, panting for breath. Mary lay on the desk below him, completely sated and still floating somewhere above, contentedly. She could have stayed there indefinitely, basking in the warm glow, but Damien withdrew and she was brought back to reality with the need to relieve herself. She asked to be excused and Damien said: "Gather your clothes, go upstairs and shower. Then go to bed and rest until dinner. I shall not need you until then." She nodded weakly and did as she was told, nipping quickly through the corridors, clutching her clothes to herself and hoping desperately she wouldn't run into Ignatius.

When she climbed into bed after her shower she turned over the day's events in her mind. That was certainly the most intense session they'd ever had. She wondered if Damien was getting kinkier or whether he was becoming more confident in letting that side of himself out with her? Perhaps it was because she was able to take more. Whatever it was, she wondered just how far this particular rabbit-hole went. She wasn't even sure if she should consider what had happened a punishment of some kind. He'd not expressed displeasure at anything in particular, although he had called her a slut.

"_You are a greedy little whore, aren't you? Always wanting more. You're even willing to beg for it; you have no pride."_

Maybe he was doing this to her because that's how he really saw her; as a filthy, cock-hungry slut with no pride, willing to do whatever it took to 'get the D'. Tears welled up in Mary's eyes. Damien made her feel like that in the heat of the moment: like she would do anything just to feel his powerful body on hers, taking her in whatever way he saw fit. That, however, was a very different thing from being a common tart. She wouldn't throw herself at just anyone; quite the opposite. She was frequently disappointed by men who didn't live up to their own hype, and as a result had spent most of her life single. Damien was another beast altogether; his intellect and finesse was matched equally by his physical prowess, and she found him not just an equal but in many ways her superior. She'd worked hard as his apprentice to not just meet his standards but to exceed them, as she felt that she could better herself and be more like him as a result. She did not feel that she was fundamentally altering her own personality; she was not unhappy with herself as a person. She simply thought that self-improvement through education and refinement was a lofty goal and strove to accomplish it.

Instead, it seems, all she had managed to do was to convince Damien that she was little more than a street-walker, or a ring-rat in his case, and that the only education she would receive would be how to satisfy his perversion. Mary wiped the tears from her face and sniffled. If that was the case then she supposed she had no one else than herself to blame. She would simply have to work harder at acting refined and convincing Damien that she had a brain as well as an ass, and hope that he would find the former as appealing as the latter. She made a mental note of books that she would have to read, philosophical topics to raise at mealtimes, cultural activities to suggest on his days off; and as she mulled over these plans she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_I thank all my readers for the continued support. In order to comprehend the small jibe I make below may I recommend searching YouTube for the video "Ineffable" by Jorane -Ana_

Over the next few weeks Mary worked hard to put her plan into action. She did supplementary reading in the evenings when Damien was away, enrolled in a Sports Massage course, and ensured that they attended one play, opera or concert every week. She filled the silences at mealtimes with conversation about current events or asked his opinion on something she'd read in her extra studies, and he needed little prompting to enlighten her on many a subject. She never ceased to be amazed by the breadth of his knowledge, and he began to enquire about her studies or even asked her opinion about the occasional news item unprompted. Mary was thrilled when Damien initiated the habit of having her accompany him in his study when he took afternoon tea, so that they could have more time to converse.

Mary stood in the dressing room, fastening stud earrings as Ignatius laid out a long coat for Damien on a chair. Mr Sandow was using the bathroom before they left for a concert. "Who is it you're seeing tonight, again?" enquired Ignatius.

"Oh it's that shouty cello woman" replied Mary, smoothing her figure-hugging black dress. She wore her hair up in a chignon with a few tendrils curling down at her ears and at the nape of her neck. Her pumps were the same shade of black as her dress and she wore nude stockings and deep red lipstick. Damien's voice suddenly piped up behind her.

"Her name is '_Jorane_'; and if she is not to your taste then you need not accompany me" he said scathingly.

Mary spun around and looked contrite. "It's not that at all, Mr Sandow. If you remember, I was the one who introduced you to her music. It's simply the nickname my family gave her because of her, well, unorthodox style." Ignatius, who was standing behind Damien, gave her a sly smile and held up Damien's coat so that he could slip it on. Mary quickly donned her own mackintosh-style overcoat and the two made their way to the car. Ignatius chauffeured them to the concert hall, and opened the door for Mary. She took Damien's arm as they made their way inside and Ignatius drove back to collect them afterwards.

Damien placed a pre-order at the bar for intermission drinks and they proceeded to their seats. Soon the lights dimmed and a small brunette appeared on stage. She placed the cello between her knees and began to play. The hall was suddenly filled with sound, not only from the instrument but with the powerful voice of the diminutive woman. She sang predominantly in French, being from Quebec, and Mary found herself transported to another place by the performance. Her style swung from modern-classical to jazz to alternative pop. The finale was met with rapturous applause and the two made their way outside to find Ignatius waiting patiently in the car, ready to take them home.

"Did you enjoy it, then?" he asked as they climbed into the back seat.

"Oh it was marvellous! She really does have the most incredible voice!" exclaimed Mary as she buckled her seatbelt.

Damien glanced at her, looked at Ignatius via the rear-view mirror and stated simply "It was not unpleasant."

Mary rolled her eyes and shook her head to herself as Damien looked out the window in the other direction. He'd applauded just as enthusiastically as anyone else present but she decided not to make a point of it. _Let him appear aloof if he so chooses_, she thought. _It obviously matters to him to not give away that he's impressed by something_. She grinned at the folly of the male ego and gazed out the window without really seeing as she replayed her favourite parts from the concert in her mind.

When they arrived back Ignatius had made a pot of tea and they sat in the kitchen sharing a cup each while discussing the merits (and detriments, in Damien's case) of the concert before retiring for the night. Damien opened the Dressing Room door for Mary and she stepped through. She heard the door close behind and Damien say "Wait a moment, Mary. Before you continue…"

She turned around and Damien took her into his arms and pulled her in a tight embrace. He leaned in and covered her mouth with his. She was almost pulled off her feet and stood on her toes to try and keep her balance. Her body responded immediately and was eager for his touch, but she forced herself to keep control and met his kiss with an equal response. She reached one hand up and cupped the back of his head, lacing her fingers through his shoulder-length hair. She pressed her body against him but resisted the urge to grind her hips against his groin. Her nipples hardened against his chest. She caught his lower lip between hers, sucked it gently, released it, traced it with her tongue, then grabbed it teasingly between her teeth. He looked deep into her eyes, bent down to suck and nibble at her neck and she moaned in pleasure.

Damien took half a step back, reached down to grab at the hem of Mary's dress and pulled upwards, lifting it up and over her head and arms. She stood there now in her bra, panties, stockings, suspenders and heeled pumps. Damien looked her up and down greedily, took her by one wrist and led her to a chair at the side of the room. She followed where he led and looked up at him, expectantly. He leaned in again and kissed her, rubbing his hands down the small of her back and over her backside. She leaned into his touch and wrapped both her arms around his neck.

Damien reached for the clasp of her bra and unfastened it. He pulled forward and she shrugged out of it, releasing her breasts from the cups. He dropped the bra to the floor then reached up to take one breast into his hand, lifted it slightly and took the nipple into his mouth. Mary let her head fall back as he suckled her and she felt the pull of his lips all the way down to the depths of her pussy. He repeated the process on the other side, and she combed the fingers of both hands through his hair as he did so. She felt him hook his thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pull down, so she wiggled her hips to aid in the removal of the garment. He bent down to slip them off and she stepped out of the leg holes, leaning on his shoulder for balance.

He stood back up and turned her around, so that she was facing the wing chair. He then pushed her on the back so she was forced forward, and she quickly registered his intent. She climbed up on the chair so that she was kneeling on the seat, and leaned her chest on the back. She heard Damien unzip his fly behind her, and she arched her back downwards to present him with his intended target. She felt him rub the head of his swollen member up and down her wet folds, and this drew a groan from her throat. After a few passes he positioned himself at her entrance and pressed inside. Her groan deepened as he penetrated and she bent her head down to bite at the fabric of the chair to control her outbursts.

Damien set a slow, steady rhythm and Mary bit hard on the back of the chair. She was not going to beg for him to quicken the pace this time. As much as this measured cadence was driving her to the brink of madness she was determined to prove that she was not a filthy, cock-hungry fuck puppet. Her fingers clawed into the sides of the chair and she squeezed her eyes shut. Damien's pace did not alter as he thrust steadily, almost leisurely.

Mary started to whimper despite her best efforts, and she began to push her hips back to meet Damien's. He moved his hands from her waist to her shoulders and began to roll his hips more forcefully. Mary lifted her head and emitted a low moan through her teeth as she met each thrust with her own. Their pace gradually quickened until Damien reached around to fondle Mary's sensitive clit, which sent her headlong to a climax. Damien swiftly followed and they both pressed into each other, wanting to feel as much of each other as possible.

Eventually they disengaged, undressed, performed their ablutions, and crawled exhausted into their respective beds. Mary had wished Damien a heartfelt "Sweet dreams" but he had responded with a reminder that he had to leave early the next morning to catch his flight and could not allow her to sleep in. This deflated her mood somewhat but she was becoming accustomed to his detached manner and put it down to practicality. She told him she understood and did her best to get to sleep as quickly as possible, which wasn't difficult to do as she was physically exhausted.

The next day was a Saturday and Damien had to catch an early flight to get to a house show in a faraway state. They were both bleary-eyed at breakfast but Mary promised herself a nap after Damien had left. That afternoon she practiced her DDP yoga, something else she'd taken on herself. She figured that it couldn't hurt to improve her body as well as her mind and many of the superstars swore by it. That evening she was doing some coursework for her Sports Massage accreditation when Ignatius entered the Study.

"Mary, you need to change and pack a travel bag. I'm going to get you onto the next flight to Reno. Mr Sandow's been injured and is in hospital."

Mary jumped out of her seat. "WHAT? Oh my god, Iggy! What happened?"

Ignatius held his hands up in a calming gesture "Calm down, Mary. He's not hurt badly. He's taken a knock to the head and has a mild concussion. He's going to need a couple of weeks off, but I would like you to go and fetch him so that he doesn't have to travel back alone."

Mary placed a hand to her chest and started to breathe again. "Oh thank god, I was worried it was much worse for a second there. Yes of course, I'll go pack right away. You'll let him know I'm coming, won't you?"

Ignatius smiled "Of course I will. Now go so that I can arrange your flight." Mary rushed upstairs and threw together a travel case; the habit of doing one for Damien every week made it easy to know what to pack for herself. Within twenty minutes she was packed, changed, and eager for Ignatius to take her to the airport. He already had her passport to hand in order to book the ticket online and he handed it to her then drove her to the airport. If the traffic played ball, which it just might this late in the evening, she could make the last available flight going out that night. The gods were smiling upon them and Mary made the flight, and landed in Reno just before midnight. She hired a taxi to the hospital where Damien had been admitted and when she made it to his private room she saw Cody Rhodes standing outside, talking to Randy Orton.

She swallowed and approached the room nervously, she'd never met any of the other superstars before and wasn't sure how to address them. She was just a few steps away from the door when Cody spotted her and said "Can I help you, Miss?"

She looked up at him, squared her shoulders and said "I'm here to collect Mr Sandow. My name is Mary Whitehouse. I am his apprentice."

Both men's faces registered first a flash of recognition, then grew knowing smiles. "Well it is _very_ nice to finally meet you, Mary. I've heard **so much** about you." Cody's smile turned into an outright sneer as Randy turned his face to hide his. "I was just saying to Randy here that I would love to get an apprentice of my own. Having somebody who is so helpful and so willing to please is certainly an appealing prospect. Where do you think I might get myself another like you?" Cody's acting was verging on a pantomime and Randy was having difficulty containing his laughter. Mary felt the colour rise in her cheeks as she watched these two openly mocking her. _Damien's obviously been telling them everything_, she thought to herself. _I bet they even know how I beg to be fucked_.

Mary turned around without another word and walked out of the hospital. She heard Cody call out behind her but she ignored him. Hot tears came to her eyes and flowed down her face as she walked back out of the main doors, caught another taxi back to the airport, and bought a ticket for the next available flight to London, Ontario.


	7. Chapter 7

Four days later Mary was in her Dad's apartment, looking through the jobs listings. Her father was a cleaner/repairman in an apartment block in the city and had a two-bedroom at reduced rent. She was staying in the spare room until she could set up on her own again. She'd sent a message to Ignatius asking him to send her belongings by parcel post and he'd replied by saying he would if she did not return after two weeks. She assured him that she would not be returning at all but agreed to the moratorium. Damien had called her on numerous occasions, demanding that she return immediately and resume her position. She told him that under no circumstances would she allow herself to be put in a situation where she could be humiliated like that again. Their conversations invariably ended in an argument and she had started ignoring his calls and deleting his messages unread.

There was a knock at the door and she went to answer it. She opened the door and was astounded to find Cody Rhodes standing before her. Her shock slowly dissolved into anger and her face settled into hard lines. "Can I help you?" she said with a tone that would freeze water.

Cody sighed and looked contrite. "Look, Mary- Miss Whitehouse. I owe you a sincere apology for what happened. Can we talk, in private?"

Mary seriously considered slamming the door in his face, but he looked at her imploringly and she relented. She held the door open and motioned for him to come inside. He smiled weakly and thanked her as he stepped past and into the living room. She motioned him towards a chair, he sat down, and she took a seat opposite. He sat with his elbows resting on his knees, fingers interlaced, head lowered for a moment before looking up at her and speaking.

"Miss Whitehouse, my behaviour towards you the other day was absolutely inexcusable. I had no right to speak to you that way and I am **so** sorry."

Mary's face was still hard but her chest started to contract as she began to relive the pain and humiliation of that moment when she realised that Cody and Randy Orton knew everything that had transpired between her & Damien, and apparently found the whole thing incredibly amusing. They obviously thought her little more than a glorified sex slave and had gone as far as to openly say so. She lowered her face to conceal the tears that threatened to form and asked: "Did Damien put you up to this?"

Cody reached up a hand. "No; I mean, he gave me your Dad's address, but I insisted that I come to you and apologise in person. I feel completely responsible for you leaving him and I could hardly call myself his best friend if I didn't do everything in my power to try and convince you to go back."

Mary considered this a moment. "Why should you care? What's it to you if I am with him or not? I mean, it's not like I'm his _girlfriend_ or anything, is it?" she said, derisively.

Cody's shoulders slumped. "Look, I know how I sounded the other night, and I apologise. The fact is that I **do** care because Damien is my best friend and anything that makes him happy makes me happy. He was happy having you as his apprentice and I went and ruined it. I want to fix that." The look on Cody's face looked to Mary like that of a kicked puppy.

Her face fell as his words sunk in. Was Damien happy having her as his apprentice? She'd wondered if he was- hoped fervently that he was- but he'd never outright told her so. Over time he'd even neglected to give her simple praise for achieving her goals; she couldn't remember the last time he'd said "well done". Now here was Cody telling her Damien **was** pleased with her; or had been at least. Perhaps she'd been hasty in deserting him like that. She could have got his side of the story first, at least. She started to regret her actions and Cody, seeing her drop her head and look at her hands, spoke to her softly.

"Why don't you come and spend some time with us on the road? It'll give you a chance to see Damien on more neutral ground and you two can talk things out. You can even get to know some of the guys." Mary looked up at him with an incredulous look and Cody held up his hands "Honey, I swear, you'll be treated like a queen. After the ear-bending I got from Damien nobody would dare say a word to you!"

Mary grimaced and considered his offer. She'd always wanted to accompany Damien on tour but he'd never offered. It would be better than going back to the house because she wouldn't feel so much like she was on his turf. Perhaps she could get a better idea of just where she really stood, both with Damien and in the eyes of the other superstars, by going along with the idea.

"Alright, I'll come; but I want my own room" said Mary, raising a finger to emphasise her last point.

Cody smiled. "Whatever you say. I'll even make the arrangements myself so there's no tension between you & Damien. May I have your cell number?"

Mary nodded & gave him her number. He gave her his and they arranged when they would next speak. They both stood and Cody placed his hands on her arms.

"I am so glad you've agreed to this. I would never have been able to forgive myself if I'd not been able to convince you to give it another shot." He smiled at her and moved towards the door. Mary hugged herself and moved to let him out. They exchanged goodbyes and Mary leaned against the door after it closed.

_He seems legitimately glad that I'm going. Could he have felt guilty for almost breaking us up? _Mary shook her head. She shouldn't think of it as a 'breakup'; she was Mr Sandow's apprentice, if anything she had tended her resignation. He was simply refusing to accept it. She sighed and went to pack her bag again. She wondered how her Dad was going to take the news that she was going…

Another three days later, a mere week after her fateful encounter with Cody & Randy outside Damien's hospital room, Mary arrived at the hotel where they and the other superstars were staying for a house show in Seattle. She checked in and went to her room. She unpacked, freshened herself up then sent Cody a text saying she'd arrived. A few minutes later she heard a knock at the door and through the peephole she could see both Cody and Damien standing outside. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Cody greeted her with a broad grin and she returned a shy smile. Damien's face was stern and he avoided eye contact. Cody noticed his friend's look and spoke. "Why don't we go and get ourselves a drink? They've set up a catering station in one of the conference rooms on this can get something there if you like."

Mary paused. "Um, why don't you come in here? I can make us a drink and it'll be more… quiet." She didn't quite feel ready to be paraded out in front of the other wrestlers just yet. She wanted to get a feel for where this was going, first. The two men looked at each other, Damien nodded, and they entered the room as Mary went to fill the courtesy coffee pot. The two men took a chair each as she prepared a hot drink for each of them, not even realising that she had automatically slipped into her usual role. She handed out the beverages and sat on the bed.

There was a moment of silence as they took sips of their coffee, until Cody piped up. "How was your flight, Mary?"

She rolled her eyes. "Long. First a delay at Toronto and then for some reason we had to wait 45 minutes for our bags to arrive at baggage reclaim. I was kicking myself for not making do with one carry-on." She sipped at her drink and looked at Damien, who was staring blankly at nothing and seemed not to be paying any attention to what she said. Cody told her he'd had nothing but problems with that particular airline but it was the only option for a direct flight. Mary thanked him for making the arrangements for her to come down and he assured her it was no trouble. They both looked at Damien but he continued with his thousand-yard stare.

Cody grimaced slightly, then leaned in to speak to his friend. "I explained to Mary that I was completely to blame for what happened at the hospital, Damien. I think it was very gracious of her to agree to come all the way here in order to resolve this issue. I want you both to know that I will help in any way I can…" Damien seemed to be snapped out of his reverie by his friend's words and he looked at Cody and Mary in turn.

"Yes, well I also wish for this frankly irksome situation to be resolved post haste. It has been most inconvenient having to fend for myself this past week and it simply will not do." He looked at Mary "I demand that you return to your duties immediately. You are perfectly aware of the standard I expect of you and am shocked that you would take your responsibilities so lightly."

Mary's throat constricted and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks. "How can you possibly say that? I did **everything** you asked of me, and more. I bent over backwards to make you happy, and you repay me by bragging to your friends about what a…" she paused to look for the right words "compliant little toadie I was." She wasn't going to lower herself by discussing their sex life in front of Cody, even if he did already know the gory details.

Cody looked back and forth between the two of them, a look of mounting concern on his face. "Okay let's just take it a step at a time, shall we? Damien, you want Mary to resume her duties as your apprentice, that's quite clear. Mary, you sound to me like you take great pride in your work. Are you maybe just feeling like you're not getting enough recognition for your efforts?" Cody raised his eyebrows enquiringly and Damien looked at him, then at her with a slightly confused look on his face.

Mary took a breath and slumped back in her chair. "It's not so much that. I don't know. I'm almost used to the fact that Mr Sandow doesn't bother with telling me if I've done a good job at something anymore. It's just the fact that he would…" Mary looked down at her hands "tell everyone about **everything** that passed between us." She stopped before her voice began to tremble. Damien's stare went long again and Cody dropped his head slightly before looking up at her and speaking:

"Look, as I've said before, Damien and I are best friends. We tell each other everything. I was the one who was wrong for making a joke of it. Please don't take it out on Damien…"

At the sound of his name Damien suddenly spoke up, interrupting his friend. "No, do not apologise on my behalf. What is done is done. The situation now is that Mary is in breach of her agreement to be my apprentice and she is to return to her duties immediately. I will not accept any other option."

Mary looked at Damien and shook her head. Obstinate to the last. His pride obviously meant more to him than her feelings, and that made up her mind for her. "Well you can choose to accept it or you can choose not to, but I simply will not be made into a figure of ridicule. Yes I do have a sense of responsibility but, believe it or not Mr Sandow, I also do have pride." She turned to Cody "Thanks for trying, Cody, but I don't think is going to work." She turned her face away and folded her arms.

The three sat in silence for a minute or two, until Cody finally broke the silence. "Guys, listen. It's been a long day for all of us with flights and stuff. Why don't we all sleep on it and come back to this in the morning, huh?" He looked at each of the other two who gave grudging nods of assent. Cody breathed an apparent sigh of relief and gave Mary a quick hug as he and Damien left. After they shut the door Mary's face crumpled and the tears she'd been fighting finally won. She buried her face in a pillow, laid on the bed and sobbed.

Why wouldn't Damien just give her the slightest indication that she had a point? That she **had** worked hard, and deserved to be treated better than she had been? That she meant something to him? That he'd missed her? She wiped at her eyes. The answer was obvious: she didn't mean anything to him, apart from being an easy lay and a convenient gopher to have around. She'd apparently been deluding herself to think he would ever feel more than that for her. She kicked herself for being so naïve. After she managed to calm herself down she went to the bathroom, splashed cold water on her face, and went out to get herself something to eat.

She was just leaving her room when she turned and walked straight into Wade Barrett.

"Whoa! Easy, love!" he said in his deep, Lancashire accent.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Mr Barrett. I simply wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Please forgive me."

"S'alright, love. You didn't do much damage." He smiled. "You 'ere with someone?"

"Yes, um well- sort of…" Wade raised an eyebrow and she sighed. It was probably just easier to let him know who he was talking to. She held out a hand. "I'm Mary Whitehouse, Mr Sandow's apprentice."

Wade's eyes widened slightly and he smiled broadly, but this time it appeared to be in genuine delight rather than in derision. He took her hand and shook it. "An absolute pleasure, Ms Whitehouse! I've been chomping at the bit to get to meet you!" He turned her hand and lifted it to his lips. She blinked in surprise and he maintained eye contact as he kissed her fingers. His lips were firm and she felt the softness of his beard. He lowered her hand and smiled again and she felt herself blush as she smiled in return.


	8. Chapter 8

_I thank all my readers for your continued support. Your words mean so much to me, and give me the motivation to ensure I put time aside to writing as much as I can. -Ana_

"You got plans for tonight?" Wade dropped Mary's hand and put his casually on his hips. His lanky frame was imposing in both its height and bulk, but he had a winning smile and easy manner which put her at ease.

"I was just about to go out and get myself something to eat. I had a long flight here and am frankly starving."

"Aw, don't put yourself about, love. I'm just on my way to catering meself and could use the company." He offered a crooked elbow. "Shall we?" Mary blushed, smiled, and took his arm as they walked down the hall. They made their way to the conference room and Mary could see a buffet-style layout with bains-marie, platters of cold food, soup tureens and a drinks station laid out around several tables. A few superstars were dotted around the seating area and she noticed them look up, see her and Wade, then look away as if disinterested.

However one set of eyes did not look away, and they belonged to Randy Orton. Mary returned his glance with a cold stare of her own, and Wade apparently noticed. He leaned in and spoke to her in a low tone: "If that tosser gives you any trouble, you come straight to me, love. I'll put 'im right." Mary looked up at him and his face was stern, eyes still locked on Orton. She smiled in appreciation and nodded when he turned to look at her. They made their way to the buffet, chose their food, and sat at a table a good distance away from Randy. Mary noticed that Wade made the occasional glance towards that table the whole time, as if checking to see if the Viper was going to start anything. As it was, after he finished his meal Randy simply disposed of his plate, gave the two of them a quick, somewhat disapproving glance, and left without a word.

Wade asked Mary about how she found the States and told her many funny stories about misunderstandings he'd had with other people as a result of his British vocabulary. They were both in the midst of a hearty laugh when he looked up, smiled darkly over her shoulder, and she turned to see Cody and Damien standing at the entrance to the room. Cody was watching the face of his friend, which was twisting slowly into the picture of rage and turning red. Before Cody could raise a hand to stop him, Damien stormed over to their table and barked at Mary.

"I demand to know what you are doing with this…" he looked at Barrett as if he were dog muck on the pavement "… ruffian!" Wade sneered back and looked Sandow in the eye, cool contempt dripping from his voice.

"Mary and I are having a bite to eat and a bloody good laugh together. Something I dare say she doesn't get with _you_." He poured scorn into the pronoun. "So why don't you bugger off so that we can get on with it?" He waved a dismissive hand in the air.

Damien's face grew hard as the Englishman spoke. He drew himself up to his full height and lowered his voice. "Let me make one thing very clear, Mr Barrett. Miss Whitehouse is **my** apprentice and I will not tolerate anyone interfering with her. Most of all, the likes of _you_." Damien matched Wade's level of scorn but the other man just chuckled in reply.

"Listen, Sandy. My understanding is that this little lady _isn't_ your apprentice, at least not at the moment, so she is free to decide for herself what she does. She doesn't need some control freak like you telling her who she can have a bloody meal with."

"SILENCE! I will **not** have you determining what may and may not happen between me and my own apprentice! This has absolutely nothing to do with you and I simply will not tolerate this to continue. Mary, I demand that you remove your person from this man's presence and return to your room immediately. If you require further sustenance then some will be brought to you. You are not, under any circumstances, to associate with this man and that is the final word on this matter."

Mary looked at Damien in wide-eyed shock. This was simply unbelievable. Everyone in the room, superstars and catering staff alike, was openly staring at them because of the outburst. Wade was laughing at Damien, who was now wrapped firmly in a cloak of righteous anger. He stood rock still, his face smoothed into resolute lines, waiting for Mary to follow his command. She looked him straight in the eye.

"Damien, you have officially lost your mind. If you think I am going to do _anything_ for you after that little display, you really are delusional." She got out of her chair and turned to Wade. "Thanks for a lovely meal. I really enjoyed your company." She looked at Cody, "You may as well book me a flight home, I think we're done here." Mary took one more glance at Damien, who was looking at her in open shock, shook her head, and walked out of the room towards hers. Cody raced after her, calling "Mary, wait!"

Mary marched down the hall as Cody caught up with her. "Please, Mary. Wait; let's talk about this…"

"What in God's name do we have to talk about? The man is clearly living on another planet!" Mary stormed through the hall and they almost knocked over Sheamus, to whom Cody threw an apology over his shoulder.

"Mary, please. I know it seems like he's being, well- a bit unreasonable…"

"_A bit unreasonable_? The man stormed in as if I had committed the most heinous of crimes just because I was having a bite to eat with someone else! I mean, honestly!"

Cody rolled his eyes and took a hold of her upper arms as she reached her door. "Please, Mary, I'm begging you. I know how it looks, but trust me I've known Damien for a very long time and you need to learn to look beneath the surface with him. He doesn't like to show how he's really feeling and can give very mixed signals to people who don't know how to read him. I know it's confusing but trust me, once you know what to look for you'll see that there's a good man in there. One who was looking out for your best interests in there…"

"Oh so my bests interest is to live like a nun until I decide to go back into his service? I don't think so, Cody…"

He looked exasperated and dropped his head. "Come on, think about it. Hasn't Damien always looked after you? Really looked after you?"

Mary's face dropped as she thought back to her time with Damien. She remembered the first time he'd been sexual with her, he'd proffered her an arm to ensure she didn't fall as she walked. After the first night they'd slept under the same roof he'd allowed her to sleep in. She later began to wonder if it wasn't because he'd been so rough with her that night. She considered a hundred little, almost unnoticeable things that he'd done which, if reflected in another light, could be viewed as being highly considerate.

Cody saw the change of mood and continued: "You said earlier that you'd sleep on it and give it another shot tomorrow. Can I hold you to that? Maybe things will look differently then." Mary grimaced but nodded. Cody smiled broadly and squeezed her arms. They bade each other good night and Mary sighed deeply as he walked away. She turned to let herself in to her room and she saw Wade's long figure leaning up against the wall, arms and legs crossed, just down the hall.

"So, 'e's convinced you to give that nutjob another go, eh?" he said.

Mary's shoulders slumped. "Listen, Mr Barrett…"

"Wade, for God's sake. I'm not some weird control freak like 'im."

"…Wade, I don't expect you to understand. But Damien and I have been through a lot and I just feel like I should give him a fair chance."

Wade raised his eyebrows and sighed. "Well, I have to hand it to you. You're a better person than me. I would've smashed his head in by now if he'd done that t'me."

Mary sighed. She didn't know what the right route to take was. It was all so baffling and she didn't know if she was coming or going. She leaned against the door, deflated, and Wade approached her.

"Listen, love. I don't want to get you into any more bother but you look like you could use some cheering up. I have some choice comedy DVDs in my room, why don't you join me?" Mary looked up at him and smiled weakly. She really could use some light relief right now, so she nodded. He offered his arm again and they made their way to his room. Inside he offered to make her a cup of tea- he always travelled with his own tea bags and electric kettle on the road. She accepted gratefully and felt like a queen when he made it and served it to her. He pulled out a laptop and his collection of DVDs, most of which were of British stand-ups, but he recommended one and she enjoyed it immensely.

The two sat on the bed, laughing heartily at the quiet cynicism of Jack Dee, and when it was finished Wade gave a languid stretch. "That was good. I like his material, but his early stuff is much better." Mary said that she'd like to see it, and would have to look it up online. "Ah don't bother with that, you can come 'round to mine and watch it with me." Wade's smile broadened and Mary blushed. He leaned over and looked at her mischievously. "That would get right on our Sandy's tits, wouldn't it? You coming 'round to mine to watch a film?" He gave an open grin and she giggled despite herself.

"Come on now, Wade. Don't tease." She smiled back at him and he leaned in closer. She was surprised by the advance but she felt her body respond. Wade Barrett was a very handsome man to her mind, in fact she'd had a fangirl crush on him since she'd first laid eyes on him in his Nexus days. Now that he'd grown a beard she thought him even more attractive; she'd always preferred facial hair of some sort on a man. She did not withdraw, but closed her eyes when he placed his lips on hers and felt her body tingle as he began to kiss her in earnest.

He reached up a hand to place gently on the back of her neck and draw her in closer as he took her mouth to his. He wrapped his lips around her mouth then began to probe with his tongue. She tasted him back and they twisted on the bed so that she was on her back and he over her, locked in an embrace. They kissed gently but passionately for some minutes until Wade lifted his head and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Darlin', I'd love to take this further but I have the show to do tonight and need to go soon. Can I see you later?" Mary nodded breathlessly and Wade leaned in to kiss her again before lifting her up off the bed, opening the door for her, and kissing her hand with a "See you later, love." Mary positively floated down the hallway as she returned to her room. She decided to treat herself to a long soak in the bath to while away the time while the house show took place. She'd been offered a ticket to attend but had declined. She was going to attend the Raw taping on Monday instead. She got out of the bath, dried and set her hair, and waited to hear from Wade. She was watching the TV in her room when the phone rang, it was him.

"Hiya darlin'. Wanna pop over, then?"

"I'll be right there."

"Can't wait. See you in a tic."

Mary smiled as she put the phone down. She took a deep breath and checked herself in the mirror. When she was satisfied with what she saw she walked out to the hallway and made her way to Wade's room. Fortunately no one was around and she entered unnoticed, Wade greeting her with a huge grin.

Mary walked into the room and was just turning around when she felt Wade take hold of her around the waist and begin to kiss her, hungrily. He walked forwards, forcing her to step backwards into his room as his hands began to explore her body. He lifted her hips towards his groin as he groped at her ass, causing her to inhale sharply. Mary could feel through his jeans that he was very ready for her, and her body responded accordingly. He reached up a hand and fondled roughly at her breasts, forcing a moan from her lips. He took one of her wrists in his hand and brought it downwards, placing her hand over the bulge in his jeans. She could feel his massive cock underneath the fabric like a lead pipe shoved in the pocket. She stroked her hand up and down the shaft and he grunted at the touch. He straightened up, reached to his fly and said "Show me what you can do with that lovely mouth of yours."

Wade pulled out his thick manhood and Mary dropped to her knees in front of him. She built up the moisture in her mouth and began to run her tongue around the head of his cock. He threw back his head. "Oh yes. That's it, love. Just like that." She ran the tip of her tongue around the rim of his head, running along the ridge where it met the shaft, and he groaned his approval. He pulled her head towards him and she slid his cock into her mouth. At first she began to suck slowly and use her hands to make up what she couldn't fit in her mouth but he continued to assert pressure on the back of her head, so she opened her mouth wider, relaxed her throat and took him in deeper.

The Deep Throat training she'd had from Damien was coming to fruition, as she was now being tested to her limit. Wade thrust himself in hard and quick, and she had to pull herself away in order to gasp for breath. Wade impatiently turned her head back to allow him to face-fuck her again, and she took him for as long as she could before having to twist her head and gasp for air once again. Wade pulled her up by her under-arms and dropped her on the bed, where she lay dizzily as he lifted her skirt. "Nice knickers" he said, chuckling, as he pulled the cotton panties off and down her legs. He spread her legs wide, one hand on the back of each knee, pinning her to the bed, and slid into her with one, swift stroke.

Mary cried out at the sheer size of him, and the suddenness of his penetration. He did not relent in his attack and began to snap his hips in quick succession and drove himself mercilessly into her. Mary howled at the onslaught and reached up to claw at her assailant's back. Wade drove her deeper and deeper into the mattress and she writhed under him, baying at the assault. His face began to contort and she could sense him approaching his peak. A few more snaps of his hips and he drove himself in, holding himself there as he came, letting out a low "Oh, **fuck**!" Mary swung her hips slowly in an up-and-down motion to aid his release and he looked at her with a wide grin.

"You are a good girl, aren't you?" he leaned in and gave her a long kiss, and Mary looked up at him and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Mary spent the night in Wade's room and she was woken the next morning by him turning her onto her back, spreading her legs and entering her. Her mind swam slowly to consciousness as he pumped in and out of her, her body responding more quickly to the change of events. She reached her hands down to take hold of his lower back, and felt the powerful muscles work as he ground his hips at a steady pace. Soon Wade pushed himself forward, changing the angles of his thrusts and increasing his speed. The pressure pushed her up and her head was forced against the headboard. He increased his tempo further, lifting his head and contorting his face. Mary could feel his peak coming so allowed herself to approach her own. She felt him jerk and shudder and she came in tandem, feeling wave after wave of beautiful release as he filled her with himself. After they caught their breath she looked up as he regarded her with that open grin and said "Mornin'!" She laughed weakly and he climbed off her and told her to get some more sleep while he went to the gym. She watched sleepily as he dressed and left, and before realising it he was sat on the bed again, running his fingers through her hair. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes and asked what time it was.

"No rush, love. I'm going to have a quick shower then get some breakfast. Fancy coming?" She nodded and gathered her clothes together as Wade quickly rinsed off in the bathroom. She hopped in the shower next, making use of the hotel toiletries. They both got dressed and then made their way to the conference room. This time the room was quite full and most of the roster appeared to be present. Mary notice that quite a few heads turned when she and Wade entered and this time the looks lingered. Drew McIntyre came up behind Wade and gave him a hearty slap on the back saying, "my man!" Wade grinned in response and Mary put it down to them both being from the UK. She guessed they must be good friends.

"Mary!" she heard Cody's voice call and she turned to see him walking briskly towards her. "I really need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere private?"

"No need for that, Cody" said Wade, turning and putting an arm around Mary's shoulders, "whatever you need to say can be said right here."

Cody looked at Wade with open malice and turned to Mary. "Honey, I thought we had an agreement. You were going to sleep on it and give Damien another chance today…" His voice had a sad, disappointed tone. Mary blushed. She hadn't intended to sleep with Wade last night, it had just sort of happened. Now, in the cold light of day and seeing Cody wearing that kicked puppy look again, she realised that she'd not exactly behaved like a refined lady. She felt shame drape over her like a cloak when Wade spoke again.

"Listen, you. I don't want you or Damien giving her any bother over this. What she does is her business, not yours. Why are you here anyway? Where's old swotty knickers?"

Cody raised his eyes to the heavens before looking back at Wade to answer. "Damien is obviously very concerned about the turn of events, and has decided that instead of lowering himself and challenging you here in catering, he will instead attempt one more time to negotiate an agreement with Miss Whitehouse." He looked at Mary. "Please, one last chance. I will be there to referee. You two can put all of your cards on the table and hash it out. As long as it takes." He looked at her, she looked back, up at Wade, back to Cody, and nodded. The younger man smiled as Wade sneered and Mary said she'd go as soon as she'd had her breakfast. Cody agreed and left the room.

Mary turned to Wade, who was scowling at Cody's retreating back. "I really don't see this going anywhere. Every other time we've tried to 'negotiate' it's ended in an argument. I don't suspect I'll be more than ten minutes, half an hour tops." Wade looked at her, still wearing the sneer. Her face dropped as he spoke to her.

"Well I suppose I'll just have to sit around while you go running back and forth trying to keep your ex happy." He turned around and started plating up while she stood there, stunned. She realised that she was conceding to Damien's demands but that was because she knew she'd not handled the situation as well as she could have. She'd run out of the hospital without giving him the chance to give his side of the story and she regretted that now. She'd had a lot of buried resentment about how Damien had not shown her praise and appreciation but Cody had made her think that perhaps she'd just been missing his signals. Now she was in danger of upsetting Wade because he saw her dithering. She rushed up to him as he moved to sit down.

"Wade, wait." He turned to look at her and she led him to a quiet corner so that she could speak to him without being overheard by half a dozen other wrestlers. "I know that it may seem like I'm 'running back and forth' between you and Damien right now, but I want you to know that's not how it is. What happened between us was unexpected but I'm not about to throw it away because of what Damien might say. I gave him several chances to fix our situation and he let me down. The only reason I'm going through this now is because I want some kind of resolution between us. If by some miracle we don't end up in an argument again, which I still say we will, it will simply be a matter of too little too late. I'd rather be with you… That is, if you want me." Mary dropped her hand from Wade's arm, and he set his plate down and took her hand in his.

"Listen, love. I **would** like to have you as my top girl; but I need to know there's not going to be any more of this fannying about between you and Sandow after this." Mary looked at him and shook her head earnestly. He sighed, lifted his eyebrows, and spread his hands. "Guess I'll just have to take your word for it. Go on, then. Get yourself some brekkie so you can get it done and dusted." Mary gave him a pursed smile and went to get some food as he chose a seat. As she approached the bains-marie she felt a body slide in next to her and she looked up to see Randy Orton helping himself to a plate. She pointedly ignored him but heard him speak, apparently to no one in particular.

"So. You found yourself a new boss. Or is this a freelance gig?" He took a bite of bacon and she felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she glowered at him.

"I don't know if you didn't get the message the first time, Mr Orton, but my _placement_ is none of your business. Just because you don't like Wade gives you no right to comment."

"No, I don't like Wade, and he doesn't like me." He turned to look at her. "But I do think you two really suit each other." He took another bite of bacon and moved to his table. She followed him with her eyes and wondered what on earth he could have meant by that. She dismissed it as a cheap jibe and made her way to Wade's table.

After breakfast she made her way to Damien's room, took a deep breath outside the door, and knocked. Cody let her in and she entered the room to find Damien sat on one chair, one long leg crossed over the other, holding his jaw in one hand, looking deep in thought. She sighed and took a seat opposite. Cody sat on the end of the bed between them and spoke first.

"Okay, you two have both agreed to give negotiations one last shot, which I think is great. It shows that despite everything that's happened, you two are willing to put the past behind you and move forward." Mary looked at Cody then at Damien, who was mirroring her glances. She held her tongue for the moment. She did not say that she was not quite prepared to let everything go just yet, because she expected Damien to blow up again and for her to get off scot-free. She felt a pang of guilt for the deception, but she comforted herself with the thought that she'd given Damien more than enough chances already.

Cody continued: "Mary, we've heard that you spent the night with Wade Barrett. Now, we understand that he can be a very… _charming_ man, but we want to warn you that he may not be quite what he appears." Mary blushed.

"Look, I do not consider myself to be under Mr Sandow's rules of conduct right now, even if he does." She looked Damien square in the eye as she made her point, then turned back to Cody. "Therefore whatever I choose to do, and whomever I choose to do it with, is completely and utterly up to me to decide." She folded her arms and looked back towards Damien, who was looking at the floor and working his jaw. Cody took up the reigns.

"I understand." He turned his face towards his friend. "Damien, I understand your view to be that you want Mary to retake her position as your apprentice. Perhaps you can give the reasons for why?" Damien gave his friend a look veering somewhere between vexation and apprehension. When this was met with an encouraging gesture he took a deep breath through his nose and stated, "Her work is admirable. She requires little supervision and is highly proactive." He seemed to be content to leave it there but Cody goaded him silently to elaborate further. "Mary has shown a commendable attention to detail, and an uncanny ability to anticipate, and fulfil, my requirements. She is intelligent, resourceful, and has widely divergent skills." The more he talked the more uncomfortable Damien looked, so when he finished Cody nodded and turned to Mary.

"Now, Mary, it sounds to me like Damien is very pleased with your work, and really appreciates everything that you do for him. Do you think you could reconsider his offer and return to your duties as his apprentice?" The two men looked at her with varying degrees of anticipation and Mary looked back at them, feeling slightly sick.

_What on earth do I do now?_ she thought to herself. _If I say no I will have to think of a good excuse as to why not, and I'll disappoint Damien. If I say yes, I'll be getting myself back to where I started, plus I'll let Wade down. God, what I mess I've made._ Mary dropped her eyes and felt completely at a loss as to what to do when Damien suddenly spoke up.

"Oh for heaven's sake, this is ridiculous. Mary, I want you to fetch your belongings and bring them here, post haste. You will resume your position immediately and we will simply say no more about it." His face was the picture of exasperation and Cody's was starting to look slightly panicked. His mouth worked silently as he looked back and forth between Damien & Mary, who had slumped in her chair and was shaking her head.

Finally Cody found his words "Now Damien, let's just take this one step at a time..."

"No, Cody I am sorry. I shall not sit around and watch Mary be taken in by that English Casanova. She has obviously lost her moral compass without my influence to keep her base nature in check."

Mary's face flashed hot at his words. "How dare you! After all the perverted, dirty things you did to me…" she caught herself and looked at Cody, who had hung his head and her cheeks flushed even more. She looked back to Damien. "You're one to talk. Not only did you use me to fulfil your 'base nature', but you went and gabbed about it to all your friends!"

Damien returned her look with a cold stare. "And how do you think it is that we know about your little _liaison_ from last night? Do you think Mr Barrett is one to keep secrets?" Mary's jaw dropped. She genuinely hadn't thought of that. She closed her mouth and shook her head.

"Mr Barrett doesn't take me for granted. He doesn't snap his fingers and expect me to jump" she said, pointedly. "I've felt more relaxed and more… _cared for_ in the short time with him than I did than in my entire apprenticeship with you."

Damien widened his eyes and lowered his brow in a frown at her proclamation as he might have if she'd actually stood up and slapped him. His eyes slowly lowered and his frown deepened. After a good few seconds' silence he looked up at her and said, quietly; "Well, in that case I shall wish you all the best in your future endeavours. Good day." With that he stood, pulled his jacket closed and walked out. Cody and Mary watched him leave and then looked at each other. He looked completely deflated and Mary felt like she's been the one who'd kicked the puppy. They rose, silently, and Mary walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next few weeks Mary travelled back and forth between her father's apartment and joining Wade on tour. She'd found a freelance writing job with an Ontario travel magazine, aided by her frequent jaunts around North America. Her Green Card had been conditional to her position as Damien's apprentice, so when she formally resigned she'd had to surrender it. She was also adjusting to a new set of parameters as far as attitude and decorum were concerned.

"You can't seriously feel comfortable wearing that? You look like a librarian; or worse, somebody's granny!" Wade was holding up a pair of white cotton panties as if worried they were radioactive. Mary blushed and explained that Damien had insisted on them, saying they were both practical and hygienic. Wade looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"When it comes to undercrackers, practicality and hygiene are the last thing I worry about. All I care is how they make your bum look in them, and how much they make me want to take 'em off." He dropped the offending object and leaned in towards Mary, a seductive grin on his face. "Why don't you treat yourself to some nice frilly nickers now that you're not with the old swot anymore? It'd do you good to loosen up a bit."

Mary gave him a shy smile and nodded. If Wade liked more seductive lingerie then that's what she'd wear. He was a very passionate lover and was very masculine in many ways: the way he spoke, the way he carried himself, and the way he liked to spend time at 'the pub' (he never called it a 'bar') with his friends after a show. She didn't begrudge him his 'man-time', she understood that these guys spent a good chunk of their life on the road together and it made sense that they grew close.

The first time he didn't come back to the hotel room she'd been frantic with worry. She wasn't sure who to ask about his whereabouts and so looked up the number for the local hospital and police station. Finally at about six the next morning he came creeping through the door and explained that he'd had a few too many, crashed in another of the guys' rooms, and had assumed she was asleep. He apologised profusely for worrying her and would have called her if he'd known she was up but didn't want to disturb her had she been asleep. He gave her a hug and told her to try and get some rest while he went to the gym. Despite her exhaustion she still couldn't manage to sleep and laid in the bed fretfully until he came back to shower. They breakfasted together and after she'd settled her nerves they'd had sex and she managed to finally drift off.

Occasionally Mary was invited to join Wade and his friends on a night out, usually when the other guys had their girlfriends with them, too. The first time this happened was not long after the night Wade went missing, and she couldn't help but feel like it was a way of making it up to her. She felt a bit shy at first, she could never quite shake the feeling that she was being judged after her initial encounter with Cody and Randy Orton, but soon everyone was well oiled with drink and the conversation flowed freely.

Mary was sat between Wade and Antonio Cesaro, who started speaking to her in German. Mary shook her head and said to him: "_Nein sprechen sie Deutsch_!"*

Antonio smiled and said "_Parli Italiano?_"

Mary shrugged. "_Solo po._"

Everyone around the table was starting to give each other nudges and pointing at the pair. Cesaro leaned back and tried another. "_Et parlez vous Français aussi?_"

Mary shot him a look. "_Monsiuer, je suis Canadienne. Normalement je parle le Français!_" The assembled group were laughing and shaking their heads, and Sheamus starting speaking in Irish Gaelic just to make a point. Antonio took the hint and continued in English.

"Now to really impress me you will have to prove that you speak Swiss." He took a swig of his drink. Mary laughed and shook her head.

"No, I don't speak Romansh. But I do know a tiny bit of Spanish. " Mary shrugged again. Antonio nodded in approval and looked at Wade.

"Looks like you have a very smart girl on your hands here. Too smart for you, I think!"

Mary turned to look at Wade and saw that although he smiled at the jibe his eyes belied displeasure at the comment. She hoped Wade hadn't taken Cesaro's words at face value, she thought him to be quite an intelligent man in his own right. He'd graduated with a degree in Marine Biology from the University of Liverpool, and that was nothing to sneeze at. She frowned at the disappointing change of mood and tried her best to cheer Wade up the rest of the evening.

When they arrived back at the hotel room Mary started to get ready for bed and she noticed that Wade was quiet and a bit moody. She went to him and put a hand gently on his arm.

"Honey, are you still upset over that silly comment Antonio made? Please, don't let him get to you. You're a very intelligent man…"

Wade broke in: "Just not as smart as you, though, eh?" He looked at her with a viciousness on his face she'd never seen directed towards her before.

Mary stared at him, wide-eyed. She'd thought that Wade had been worked up by Cesaro, she couldn't believe that she was the one who'd upset him. Wade started to walk towards her. "You think you're so bloody clever. Talking so many languages and reading so many books. I suppose you think that makes you better than everyone else, doesn't it?" Mary's mouth worked silently and she shook her head as she stepped back. Wade continued, his voice gaining heat: "Well it **doesn't** make you better than anyone else, and it **doesn't** make you better than **me**." He was jabbing an index finger at her to emphasise his words. "You were just Damien Sandow's little toy when I found you, and you'd be **nothing** without me now." She was continuing to back away and trying to find the words to placate him, to tell him that he had it all wrong.

Tears pricked at her eyes as she reached out to take hold of his outstretched hand. "Oh, Wade honey. I don't think I'm better than you. I don't think I'm better than anyone. Please…"

Wade snatched his hand away. "Don't treat me like an idiot. I know exactly what you're thinking. You think you can outsmart me and have me wrapped around your little finger. Well let me tell you now, it's **not going to happen**." He turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving Mary standing there, shocked and distraught. She burst into a flood of tears and collapsed onto the bed. She laid there, sobbing, until her body felt dry. She slowly lifted herself from the mattress and went to her phone. She sent Wade a message:

I am so sorry if anything I did made u feel inferior.

I swear I didn't mean it and it's not how I feel about u.

Please come back and let me make it up 2 u. x

She put the phone down and started to get ready for bed. She didn't expect a response as Wade normally switched his phone off when he went out. She was just coming out of the bathroom when she saw Wade sitting on the bed. Mary ran to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Honey! I'm so glad you came back! Baby I am **so** sorry…"

Wade didn't let her finish her sentence. He reached up, grabbed her under the arms, threw her onto her back onto the bed and pulled off the boy shorts she was wearing. He manoeuvred himself between her legs and reached for his fly. Wade pulled out his fully erect member and planted it directly into her. She was not entirely ready for him and she cried out in pain. After a few strokes her juices finally started to flow and the pain subsided. Wade spread Mary's thighs wide, folding her nearly in half, and pounded into her like an animal. She gripped with all her might onto the duvet and cried out at the mix of pain and pleasure she was feeling. Soon Wade built up his rhythm until he planted one last thrust with a shout, and filled her with his release. She reached up to him, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, and stroked his face with one hand and his chest with the other. He looked down at her, turned his head to kiss the hand at his face, and dismounted.

Mary had been careful after that not to 'show off' her cleverness in front of others, especially when Wade was around. She told herself that it was probably just as much that such behaviour would remind Wade of her time as Mr Sandow's apprentice as any kind of inferiority complex. They were both having too many reminders of Damien as it was. It seemed as if every time they turned around, he would be somewhere in their field of view. Mary tried to dismiss the feeling that he was keeping tabs on her; after all, he'd been the one to walk out of their last negotiation and bid her 'all the best in her future endeavours'.

One day Mary was sat alone in catering, having a snack and cup of tea while she worked on an article for work. Wade was busy doing a promotional video for the WWE's YouTube channel, so she had some time to fill and decided to get some work done. She was checking her text for spelling and grammatical errors when Cody sat down in a chair next to her.

"Hey, Mary. How have you been?"

Mary looked up, surprised but glad to see him. They'd not been able to speak since the day of the final negotiation between her and Damien as Wade had made it quite clear he did not like the idea of her associating with any friend of Sandow's. She smiled and lowered the mug from her lips. "Fine, thank you Cody. How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks for asking. Look, I don't want to get you in any trouble so I'll make this brief. I just want you to know that Damien misses you terribly and I really think you should reconsider this whole thing with Wade."

Mary stared at Cody, dumbfounded. Damien _missed_ her? He was the one who walked out. She'd not even been sure he'd had real feelings for her in the first place. Mary looked at Cody, who returned her gaze with an earnest, pleading stare. What if it was true? She couldn't think of a reason for Cody to lie, except to get her back as Damien's apprentice; but surely he could just get someone else to replace her if that's all he wanted. She rolled the idea around in her mind. Would he be able to find someone who did all the things that she did for him? Or did he genuinely care for her and want **her** back? She frowned and took a deep breath.

"Listen, Cody. I appreciate what you're trying to do for your friend but you both have to understand that I'm with Wade now…"

"Yeah but is Wade really with you?" interrupted Cody.

Mary looked at him, shocked. Her voice grew cold. "And what, precisely, is **that** supposed to mean?"

Cody held up his hands in a defensive gesture. "All I'm saying is that I think you need to keep both eyes open when you're dealing with Wade Barrett. Damien and I both think he's not the sort to be trusted."

Mary's face grew hard as she gathered her things and stood up. "I thought you were my friend, Cody. I cannot believe you would actually sit here and talk shit about my boyfriend to my face like this. If you can't be happy for me then I am going to ask you to just leave me alone." She turned to leave but Cody jumped up and took hold of one arm.

"Mary look, I'm sorry if I offended you. I **am** your friend. It's because I'm your friend that I'm trying to stop you from being hurt." Mary looked at him and wondered how much he knew. She thought about the times that Wade had acted roughly with her and the disagreements that they'd had but she dismissed the thought from her mind.

Mary pulled her arm from Cody's grasp and said "Thank you for your concern, but I am quite content with my situation and do not require any assistance from you." With that she turned around and walked out, leaving Cody standing there, hands on his hips and shaking his head.

* * *

*Translation for the conversation above:

"I don't speak German" (This is a clumsy way of saying it, but gets the point across. NB: Each exchange is in the language of which they are speaking.)

Antonio smiled and said "Do you speak Italian?"

Mary shrugged. "Only a little."

Everyone around the table was starting to give each other nudges and pointing at the pair. Cesaro leaned back and tried another. "And do you speak French as well?"

Mary shot him a look. "Mister, I'm Canadian. Of course I speak French!"


	11. Chapter 11

"How was your trip?" Mary's father kissed her cheek as she exited the Airport shuttle taxi. He took hold of her suitcase and they made their way to his car.

"Fine, thanks. Nothing special to report." She climbed into the passenger seat as her Dad stowed the case in the trunk and climbed in behind the wheel. They chatted about the tour as they made their way back to the apartment. On their way through the lobby Mary grabbed their mail. Her Dad wheeled the suitcase and she flipped through the letters, sorting hers from his. When they reached the apartment she took the bag to her room, unpacked, went down to the laundry room, and as the washing machine whirred she opened her letters.

The first few were basic: bills, junk mail, a pay stub. The next one she opened was addressed in a handwriting she didn't recognise, and inside she found a flight ticket and hotel booking confirmation for three days hence. She was surprised as she wasn't due to see Wade again until they went on a tour abroad the week after, but she found a hand-written note inside, in the same unfamiliar script:

I think you and Wade need to spend more time together, to really

get to know each other. Why don't you give him a little surprise?

It's all been booked. Think of it as a gift from a friend.

Mary was confused but she considered the offer. Why not? It would be nice to surprise Wade. She'd make a point of buying some extra-sexy lingerie and maybe even a kinky outfit. She blushed slightly at the thought. She'd been tempted to ask Wade to try something like tying her up or spanking her, but she'd not dared in case he knew about what had gone on between her & Damien. He'd go ballistic if he got the idea she was trying to get him to act like Sandow. She decided against the kinky outfit and settled on getting something nice & frilly.

Mary made use of the ticket and arrived at the hotel fairly late. It was actually a well-timed plan as the show would be over, and Wade should be back at his room or else out with his friends. Just in case Mary had decided to wear one of her new purchases underneath so that Wade would have something nice to look at when he undressed her. She went to the front desk and saw Cody there, talking to the receptionist. He looked up and smiled when he saw Mary, but she only gave him a curt nod in reply and turned to the clerk.

"I have a booking." She handed the sheet of paper over the desk. Cody leaned in and spoke to her softly.

"Hey, it's good to see you, Mary, especially so soon."

"Yes, well, I'm here to give my _boyfriend_ a nice surprise." Mary took her booking and key from the receptionist, and turned to look Cody in the eye. Cody returned her look with a blank one of his own.

"Yes well I hope you do just that." He leaned in, kissed her on the cheek and left.

Mary blinked and puzzled over Cody's change in attitude. Maybe he was finally accepting that she was with Wade and decided to be a true friend after all. She lifted her eyebrows and gave a short laugh before making her way to the elevators. She went to the upper floor, walked through the corridor and put her key in the door. She slipped in quietly in case he was there and stopped when she heard the unmistakable sound of sex. She gathered her bearings and thought to herself _maybe he's watching porn_. She slipped her bag into the entryway, shut the door, and crept inside. When she was in view of the bed she saw Wade's naked body on top of a woman she didn't recognise. He was plowing into her furiously and she was encouraging him with what sounded to her like the script of a bad skin-flick. Mary stood there, watching in stunned silence until the woman happened to look in her direction and shouted "Oh, **fuck**!"

The woman shot up and clutched her hands over her breasts and Wade turned around to see what she was looking at, and his face formed a mask of complete shock. Mary looked at him in complete disbelief, then shook her head and headed straight for the door.

"Fuck. Mary, wait!" Wade's voice followed her as she grabbed her bag and fumbled for the doorknob. She missed the first time as her vision blurred with tears.

In the hallway Damien was growing impatient with his friend. "Please explain to me precisely what it is we are out here for? I interrupted my meal for this, I am getting ravenous and it is going cold."

Cody held up both hands and tried to assuage his colleague. "Believe me, Damien. If this works out the way I think it will, it will be more than worth one cold dinner." Just as Cody's words left his lips Mary came charging down the hallway, face red and visibly distraught.

Damien caught sight of her and exclaimed "Mary! Whatever's happened?" Mary suddenly noticed the pair in front of her, shook her head and tried to push past. Damien grabbed her by the upper arms.

"No, wait, stop. Something dreadful has obviously occurred and I want you to tell me what it is." Mary looked up at Damien and burst into a series of gut-wrenching sobs. Damien pulled her into his chest and looked at Cody, his face hardening into a murderous scowl. "I'll murder the son of a bitch" he growled.

His friend replied softly. "Later, my friend. Right now she needs you." Damien's features softened a fraction and he nodded. The two men looked up to see Wade, wearing a pair of jeans but barefoot and bare-chested, come jogging up the hall. The Englishman stopped when he saw Mary in Damien's arms and he scowled.

"Get your hands off my bird." Mary looked around at Wade but Damien did not loosen his grip.

"I will do no such thing, and I warn you that challenging me at this point in time would be a foolhardy thing to do, Mr Barrett." Damien's tone could have frozen a lake, and Wade took half a step back. He looked to Mary instead.

"Listen, love; don't let this tosser get his claws into you just because we've had a falling out. Come 'ere and let's have a chat about it." He waved a beckoning hand towards her. Mary sniffled and spoke to him as firmly as her shaking voice would allow.

"Wade, I refuse to acknowledge your claim over me when you've not even had the time to wipe the bodily fluids of another woman off your cock."

Wade looked at her in open shock. "You fucking whore. You're one to fucking talk; you couldn't **wait** to get a piece of this cock! You've been gagging for it ever since I laid fucking eyes on you! Well you can go and fuck yourself, 'cause I ain't havin' any more of your shit!" Wade turned around and stormed back down the hall.

Mary's tears began to flow again as Wade walked away. She knew that he was right. She'd acted like a whore. She'd slept with him within hours of meeting him, when she was still supposed to be working things out with Sandow. She pulled herself out of Damien's embrace.

"I'm so sorry you got dragged into that deplorable spectacle, Mr Sandow. I will be taking my leave now and assure you that you won't be burdened with my presence again." She reached for her bag and Damien took a deep breath before speaking.

"Mary, please wait a moment."

Mary looked up at him and saw him frown as he seemed to consider his words with great care. "Mary before you go could I please speak to you in private?" Mary wiped away a tear and nodded. Cody bid them both goodbye and Damien led her towards his room. He took her bag and let her in, holding the door open for her. She entered, holding herself to try and control the tears, and took a chair as Damien stood, stroking his beard and again mulling over what he was going to say. Finally he looked at her, placed his hands in his pockets and began to speak.

"Mary, I have given much thought over the past weeks to your apprenticeship with me. I realise now that my handling of you was flawed. You rightly pointed out that I became lackadaisical in my distribution of praise, and I apologise for this. Every employee should receive positive feedback as well as negative. I incorrectly assumed that you knew I appreciated your work, and I now recognise my error in doing so. I am still disappointed in how you pre-empted the negotiations by associating yourself with Wade Barrett, but I want you to know that I am quite willing to forgive your transgressions, because I understand the man involved. I hope that, in return, you are willing to forgive my failings, and that you will reconsider returning to the position of my apprentice."

Mary looked up at Damien, her eyes glistening with unshed tears and astonishment. After everything that had gone on, he was willing to give her a second chance. She stood up, walked over to him, wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his chest as she hugged him with all her strength. The sudden display of affection seemed to take him by surprise but he quickly adjusted and wrapped his arms around her. He stroked Mary's hair and spoke to her in a gentle tone.

"Come home, Mary. I need you."

Mary looked up into his eyes and nodded assent. Damien reached up a hand, brushed the hair away from her face, and leaned in to kiss her. Mary arched her neck to meet his mouth with hers and they held each other in a warm embrace, arms and lips entwined.

They kissed gently and repeatedly, neither willing to let the other go. Damien stroked Mary's back while her hands massaged the muscles of his shoulders. Damien pulled his head back just enough to look deep into Mary's eyes, then bent down and picked her up, cradling her under the knees and shoulders. Mary was surprised by the combination of his strength and tenderness as he lifted her then set her down gently on the bed. She stretched out as he climbed next to her, leaning in to kiss her again. His hand travelled from her face down her neck to the swell of her breast. He kneaded it for a while, bringing the nipple up to a hard nub. He teased it through the fabric of her clothing and moved his hand down to the apex of her thighs.

She moaned as he rubbed his hand between her legs, reaching his fingers over her very centre, barred only by the fabric of her jeans and panties. Her hips writhed under the touch, and he watched her as she moaned and squirmed. Mary opened her eyes and looked into those of Damien. She'd almost forgotten what a gentle touch felt like, and all the memories of what this man could do to her came flooding back. She turned towards him and pushed his shoulders down onto the mattress.

He regarded her with a slightly puzzled stare but she returned a steady gaze and started to unbutton his shirt. He lifted himself to help remove the garment and she began trailing a line of soft licks and kisses from the nape of his neck, down his chest and towards his navel. He closed his eyes at the procession and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stopped en route to pay homage to his nipples, each in turn, drawing a slight hum from him. When she reached his belt-line she slid down to the floor at the end of the bed, knelt and removed his shoes and socks, placing them neatly next to her. She then climbed back up his legs, reached for his belt buckle, looked up at him as she undid it and his fly, locking his gaze with hers, and pulled down his slacks and briefs in one motion when he lifted his hips.

Damien was erect and she parted his thighs slightly so that she could manoeuvre herself between them, flatten herself out and kiss him on the sensitive area just under his balls. He juddered and took a sharp intake of breath at the touch and she ran her tongue along the swollen area, working her way up to the sack itself. He groaned in appreciation as she took it into her mouth and worked the delicate globes around gently with her tongue and jaw, sucking just enough to make the pressure ebb and flow. She drew her mouth away and placed soft kisses all over, eventually working her way up his shaft.

By now Damien was rock hard and standing at full mast; Mary did not need to use her hand to get her mouth and tongue all the way around him. She teased him further with butterfly kisses and gentle licks around the ridge of his head, even working the tip of her tongue in the small opening, tasting the fluid starting to seep from him. Damien was now flat on his back with his eyes tightly shut, and Mary deftly took his length in her mouth and began to suck in earnest. He let out an exclamation as she encompassed him fully, using her training to relax her throat and allow his passage. She bobbed her head in a slow, steady rhythm, using her mouth to exert firm pressure on his full length from tip to root on each pass. He lifted his head and breathed through clenched teeth as he held the back of her head gently, watching her as she pleasured him.

Before he passed the point of no return she slowed her pace and lifted her eyes, looking to see if he wanted her to continue in this manner or if he wanted another method of release. Damien pulled her towards him and she crawled forwards, meeting him in a passionate kiss. He reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled upwards to reveal her bra: the deep red number with black lace she'd bought to impress Wade. Damien took notice of it, looked at her and leaned in to kiss at her neck zealously.

He pulled her body close to him so that her groin rubbed against his belly and he could kiss at her breasts. Mary arched her head backwards and let out a gasp as his hands worked up and down her back and his mouth over the mounds of her breasts, pushed up by the enhancing nature of her bra. He then unhooked it and took one breast in his hand as it was released from the constricting silk and lace. Damien brought the nipple to his mouth and began to suckle it firmly, alternating nibbles, sucks and licks. He then reached up his other hand and repeated the process on the opposite side, drawing a groan from Mary's depths as she laced her hands through his hair. He leaned back and reached for the button of her jeans, and she shuffled backwards and kicked them off as he pulled at the denim. She rested back on her elbows as he surveyed her in only her panties, then climbed towards her and slid them off, nestling his shoulders between her thighs.

Mary saw lights explode behind her eyelids as Damien's tongue found her clit and began to work it. She held his head in a death-grip as he manipulated her wet folds with his mouth. He teased the sensitive nub with the tip of his tongue, then laid it out flat and covered the entire length of her inner lips in one, slow pass. He pushed his tongue in and out of her entrance and she bucked and writhed at the sensation. He hooked his arms around her hips and held his head in place, not letting her escape his wonderfully tortuous ministrations.

When she felt her peak just start to build, Damien slowed his manipulations and gave her a soft kiss as he looked up at her. She looked at him pleadingly and he crawled up the length of her body, kissed her again, manoeuvred his hips towards hers, and slid himself into her warm depths. Mary called out his name as he glided in and out, relishing every stroke and sheathing himself fully at each pass. Damien leaned on one elbow and stroked Mary's face as he oscillated his hips, and she turned her face towards the gentle touch, looking deep into his eyes. They moved together as one, mirroring each other's movements and building their passion towards a common goal. Mary wrapped her arms around Damien to hold him close as he built up the tempo, bringing them both to their individual peak. They ground their hips together, clasping on to each other tightly, until Damien said, "Oh, yes! Mary, now!" and they both fell headlong into a shared instant of pure bliss.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Mary woke and felt a strong arm draped over her. She looked down and saw olive skin and smiled when she realised that she was in Damien's embrace. The thing she'd wished so many nights for had finally come true, and she snuggled into him, taking in his spicy scent. The movement stirred him and he wrapped his arm around her tighter, kissing her above the ear and murmuring "Good morning, Miss Whitehouse."

Mary turned her head to look at him, smiling. "Good morning, Mr Sandow. Did you sleep well?"

He considered the question with a purse of his lips. "It was a reasonably undisturbed sleep. However, I had exerted myself somewhat beforehand, and would have likely slept through a siege of cannon fire." Mary laughed and Damien allowed only the faintest of smiles to belie his jest. He reached up to stroke her hair and said: "I shall be leaving in a moment to go to the gymnasium. Stay here, set your alarm for an hour's hence, then at that time shower and dress to be ready for when I return. After I have performed my ablutions we shall break our fast together." Mary nodded that she understood and Damien kissed her forehead before getting out of bed.

Mary set the alarm on her cell phone and settled back down into the pillow as she watched Damien put on a track suit. He Looked at her before leaving, raised an eyebrow and said: "You should already be back to sleep, young lady."

Mary smiled. "I apologise, Mr Sandow. I allowed myself to become distracted." She shut her eyes, smile still on her face, and after a moment she heard the hotel room door open, then close.

When they entered the conference room for breakfast Cody was sat at a table with Randy Orton. Rhodes spotted the couple as they walked in and a smile split his face as he waved to get their attention. He made a motion to indicate they should join him and Damien nodded assent before moving towards the buffet. They chose their food and Mary carried their drinks while Damien carried the plates to the table. They sat down across from the two men already there and Cody looked at them expectantly.

"So, may I assume that you two have worked things out?" he said, almost bouncing with excitement in his chair. Randy had a sceptical look on his face and was regarding the scene in silence, chewing his food slowly. Mary looked at Damien with a shy smile, and Damien merely regarded his friend as he took a drink of his coffee.

"I made an offer to Miss Whitehouse of a position as my apprentice under slightly different terms to her previous tenure, and she has accepted." Cody punched the air in happiness at the news and told them both how glad he was that everything had worked out for them. Damien began to cut at his food and lifted his eyebrows towards his friend. "Yes well, I imagine you **are** glad it all worked out, considering the amount of effort that must have been involved in orchestrating that little scheme." Damien put a forkful of food into his mouth and chewed as he watched Cody's features register confusion, then surprise, then something akin to embarrassment.

Mary, who had begun her breakfast as the two talked, stopped chewing as she registered Damien's words. The anonymous note with the plane ticket and hotel booking in it. _Think of it as a gift from a friend_ the note had said. It all fell into place; Cody had set the whole thing up. He'd arranged it so that she would find Wade with that woman, and made sure that Damien would be in the hall waiting for her when she stormed out. A horrible thought came to her mind, and before she could stop it the thought formed into words that spat from her lips.

"And did you plant that whore for Wade as well?" All three men turned to face Mary, whose face had turned to stone. Cody held his hands up and his eyes went wide.

"Mary, I **swear** to you. I had **nothing** to do with Wade picking up that ring-rat. Believe me, that was the one thing I could count on him to do. The only thing **I** had to do was make sure there was enough time between him getting her back to his room and you turning up. That's why I met you at Reception." He looked her straight in the eye and she slowly started to breathe again, lowering her eyes and her fork to the table.

Damien scrunched a napkin in his hand and said: "Cody, Miss Whitehouse and I appreciate what you have done for us, and the work you put into it. I know you felt responsible for Mary terminating her contract as my apprentice and you have shown a dogged determination in re-establishing that agreement. You have proven yourself to be a true friend, and I thank you."

Mary lifted her eyes to look at Damien and Cody in turn. She reached over to take Cody's hand and said: "Cody, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for us; particularly for me. I really wasn't happy not being Mr Sandow's apprentice but couldn't admit it. I almost feel like I don't deserve this second chance." Cody placed his other hand over Mary's when Randy suddenly piped up.

"Well, at least somebody finally said it."

The other three at the table looked at Orton with stunned silence and he returned their stares with a cool gaze. He continued to eat his breakfast as if he'd made a comment about the weather. Mary slumped back in her chair and her face fell as Cody stared in open disbelief. Damien's face was slowly hardening as he watched the tattooed man eat. Eventually he replied, with a measured but menacingly low tone "I would very much appreciate it if you were more respectful towards Miss Whitehouse in future, Mr Orton. You have one strike against you in this matter already and I will not tolerate another slight." Randy looked up at Damien, apparently unconcerned.

"Look, Damien. I'm going to be straight. I can understand what Mary does for you but I don't think she's worth the hassle. I mean, one little ribbing and she's flying off back to Daddy, then straight into bed with the first dick that shows her some attention. Is that really the sort of woman you want to put under your roof?" The Viper looked at the other three in turn, including Mary, who was now looking very much like she was either going to cry or be sick; possibly both. Damien's face was going red but Cody interjected first.

"Randy, I think you're being completely unfair. We were totally out of line for what we said to Mary that night and you know that. Of course she was going to feel bad, and walking out was actually the civilised thing to do. We deserved an ear-bending at best, and a slap at least. And by God, we all know what Wade Barrett is like. He could talk his way into a nun's habit. The man's as slick as oil and he knows it. He loves nothing better than to get his hands on other guys' girlfriends, just to prove that he can. It's all a big game to him, and he doesn't care who he hurts in the process." Randy was rolling his eyes as Cody spoke but offered no counter-argument, and Mary started to feel slightly less like losing what breakfast she'd managed to eat. Damien's colour was returning to normal, and when his friend finished he spoke again.

"I agree that there have been many failings both in etiquette and decorum by a great many parties. But as I said to Miss Whitehouse last night I think the best way to proceed is to simply learn from past transgressions, wipe the slate clean, and move forward. Therefore I wish to hear no more said about who did what and when. Mary is my apprentice and I consider it part of my responsibility to defend her honour." Randy looked at Damien, then to Cody, both of whom returned his stare, and he gave a small shrug and returned to his breakfast.

Mary gave Damien and appreciative smile and he merely looked at her in return, pointing out that her food would now be stone cold. She nodded and said that it likely would be but she no longer felt hungry. Damien insisted that she take some fruit with her back to the hotel room in case she grew hungry later, and she rose to fetch some and dispose of her half-full plate. They made their way back to Damien's room after giving Cody a handshake and hug respectively. They passed Wade in the hall and Damien placed a protective arm around Mary as Barrett regarded them both with a look of disgust. Damien squeezed Mary's shoulder and kept his arm around her until they reached the door.

Once inside Mary placed the fruit on a dresser and sat on the bed to remove her shoes. Damien stood, hands clasped behind his back and asked: "What are you?"

Mary looked up and puzzled over the question. "I'm sorry, Mr Sandow?"

Damien looked directly into her face, leaned in slightly, and asked the question again, enunciating each word clearly. "I said, 'what are you?' Miss Whitehouse. It is a simple question."

Mary took a stab at the answer he was looking for. "Your apprentice, Mr Sandow."

Damien straightened himself up. "Very good. And what is your place?"

Mary thought for a moment. "At your side, Mr Sandow."

Damien lifted his nose in the air and his face showed his pleasure at her response. "Excellent! That is a superb response. Now come here and take your place." He pointed to the floor at his feet. Mary lifted herself from the bed, walked to the spot where Damien pointed, and lowered herself gracefully to her knees. She sat back on her heels, folded her hands neatly in her lap, straightened her back, and looked up into Damien's eyes. He looked down at her and his brown eyes glowed from between their thick lashes. He reached a hand down and cupped her cheek, stroking her face gently with his thumb. She leaned her head into his palm and savoured the touch.

Damien reached for his belt-buckle, undid it and his fly, and pulled out his manhood. Mary reached up and guided it into her mouth, where she began to suck and lick it to bring it to full ripeness. It did not take long under her nimble touch and soon he was holding her head as he drove the shaft deep into the back of her throat. She gasped for breath as he withdrew and he leaned down to kiss her deeply. As he straightened he brought her up with him and undid her jeans. He pulled her shirt free, made quick work of her bra, and began to suckle at lick at her breasts. Mary exhaled a moan as his lips pulled at her, sending tendrils all through her body.

He pushed down at the waistband of her pants and the tight fit brought her panties down at the same time. Mary stepped out of both garments and Damien turned her around, pressed on her back in the direction of the bed and she crawled onto it on her hands and knees. Damien stopped her right at the edge and stepped in behind her. He rubbed the head of his cock up and down her pussy and could feel that she was more than ready for him. He spread her moisture around and relished the feel of her folds before guiding himself into her depths.

Mary groaned with pleasure, arched up her rear, and pushed back in response to Damien's thrust. Damien took hold of a handful of Mary's hair and leaned in towards her ear as he began to pound into her forcefully. "What are you?" he demanded, hoarsely.

"Your apprentice." She just managed to get the words out as she started to lose herself to pure sensation.

"Whose are you? Tell me who you belong to." Damien took hold of one breast and massaged it roughly as he continued to thrust in an energetic cadence.

"You, Damien. I am yours…" Mary began to fall apart and put all her focus on holding it together until she was given the green light. However Damien wasn't ready to give her that release just yet and continued to slam himself into her until he had built his own need.

"Come for me, Mary!" he tugged harder at her hair and she burst into a million little lights, riding Damien's lasts few thrusts as he emptied himself into her. They collapsed, entwined, onto the bed, and Damien pulled Mary in close.

"Good girl. Well done."


	13. Chapter 13

_I thank you all for the support and encouragement you've shown me during this, my first real foray into fanfiction. It's been an incredible journey and a real eye-opener for me. Fear not, fellow Sandowites, I do not think this will be the last time I write about the Intellectual Saviour Of the Masses!_

Mary woke as she heard Stravinsky's _Rites Of Spring_ come on the alarm-clock radio. She reached an arm out from the warmth of the duvet to hit the snooze button and Damien pulled her back under the bedclothes into his grip. She turned to match his embrace and kiss him gently on the end of his nose. "Good morning, Darling. Do you want breakfast in bed today?"

Damien grunted before responding "No. The offer is tempting, my Beloved, but I really should do my exercises before breakfast."

Mary rubbed his back and nodded. "Alright, then. I'll make a start and meet you in the Dining Room in an hour." The two kissed and crawled reluctantly out of bed to perform their individual duties. It was Thursday morning and almost a full year had passed since their crisis with misunderstandings, second-guesses and Wade Barrett. They had settled into a mutually beneficial and fulfilling routine where they supported and enriched each other's lives. Mary had become a regular feature on tour and the other superstars had begun to recognise her as more than just Damien's apprentice. She'd actually become very good friends with Drew McIntyre, much to the annoyance of Barrett, and he'd made a point of including her and Damien in a number of social events.

Mary showered, dressed, and made her way to the kitchen. She entered just as Ignatius was filling the kettle and she blessed him for reading her mind. The butler smiled and started the water boiling and asked how she'd slept.

"Very well, thanks, although it was a tad cold last night for my liking." Mary rubbed her hands together, waiting for the house to warm up after the central heating had been off during the night.

Ignatius smiled. "I would have thought you Canadians were impervious to the cold" he chuckled.

Mary grimaced "London isn't exactly a million miles north of here. We get about the same that you do." The argument was interrupted by the kettle boiling and tempers were soothed by warming cups of tea. The two then began to fix breakfast and served it just as Damien, now freshly showered and dressed, entered the Dining Room. He and Mary ate, discussing matters of the day, until it was time to clear away the dishes. As it was Thursday Mary had her regular chore list to do getting Damien's travel case re-packed and she went to do this as he retired to his Study. They made their separate ways with a kiss and Damien told her to have lunch ready for one o'clock, as normal.

Fortunately there was only one repair needed to Damien's kneepad this morning as she had a special lunch planned. She was doing duck _confit _with red cabbage and baked apples and didn't want to be rushed. She finished the pre-packing and made her way to the kitchen. She put on an apron and began to put together her menu. She only let Ignatius do minor duties such as washing and chopping ingredients or cleaning up, as she considered this lunch a labour of love and wanted to do it herself. The kitchen gods (or goddesses, she supposed) smiled upon her and she managed not to burn anything, and at the appointed time she brought up the serving tray herself to present her offering to Damien.

He was suitably impressed by her efforts and lavished her with praise when he'd finished his meal. She glowed under his plaudits and said that perhaps she could take up a cookery course, now that she'd gained her Sports Massage accreditation. Damien regarded her with open pride and said that she was free to choose whatever course she pleased, as long as it did not interfere with her duties at home. They finished their glasses of wine and Damien said he'd like to see her in his Study once she'd finished washing the dishes. Mary nodded as this was the regular routine, she had no essays or other tasks for the afternoon planned so would get this from him then. As good as the _confit_ was, Mary cursed the annoyance congealed duck fat in Royal Doulton china posed, and it was some time before she was able to finally wipe her hands dry and make her way to the Study. She apologised to Damien for the delay, and he raised his eyebrows at her when she plopped herself down on the sofa across from the desk.

"It is unfortunate that it's taken so long for you to finish, for this afternoon's task is quite a laborious one." Damien's tone was low, and Mary was slightly taken aback. She hadn't heard that tone in some time.

"Oh, I see. Well, what needs to be done?" She subconsciously straightened herself, clasped her hands in her lap, and tucked one ankle behind the other, looking at Damien apprehensively as he stared at her directly, not blinking, his face unreadable.

"I require you to fill out new forms for your Green Card" he said flatly.

"My Green Card? I thought that was valid for the length of my tenure?" Mary looked at Damien, confused.

"It is, but since the parameters are to change, you need to fill out new forms." He returned her gaze, his face still unreadable.

Mary's mind raced as she tried to make sense of what he was saying. The parameters were to change? What parameters? Change how? Mary frowned and waited for Damien to elaborate. It soon became clear that he wasn't going to volunteer any information so she took a breath and ventured a probing query: "May I ask precisely what changes are involved, Mr Sandow?"

Damien paused a moment before answering, his eyes still never leaving hers: "Your previous Green Card was granted on the basis of you being my employee. The next one will have to be granted on the basis of you being my spouse."

Mary blinked in stunned silence. Her mind locked frozen at the words which she simply could not register. Her mouth fell slightly open and she could only watch as Damien rose from his chair, walked around the desk, came around to her, pulled a small box from his pocket, knelt before her and opened the box to present a diamond solitaire ring inside. Mary brought a hand to her mouth and tears of shock and unbridled joy began to flow as Damien took her other hand and said to her in a soft tone:

"Mary, you have brought a stability and rhythm to my life that would leave me floundering without you. You have shown me a dedication that cannot be rivalled. In a hundred ways, big and small, you show your love for me and for that I have grown to love you in a way I never thought possible. You possess so many redeeming qualities I could fill an encyclopaedia listing them all, but suffice it to say that I want you to be mine, in the eyes of the law as well as my own. Be my wife, Mary."

She looked at him through her tears, into those perfect, gorgeous Labrador eyes and she knew what her answer was; what her only answer could be. She took his hand in hers, smiled at him with all the love she possessed shining through her tear-stained face and nodded her assent. Damien lowered his head, placed the ring on her finger, looked back into her eyes, took her face between his strong hands, and kissed her gently.

Mary wrapped her arms around Damien's neck and returned the kiss passionately. He pulled back, smiled slightly, and reached up to brush away her tears with his thumbs. She sniffled and they leaned their foreheads together before touching noses, then meeting at the lips and leaning in to kiss again. Mary threaded her fingers through Damien's hair and he nibbled at her lips and jawline, working his way towards her neck. Her breath began to come more quickly in short pants as he found the join between her neck and shoulder with his teeth. She turned her head and nibbled at his ear as her other hand massaged the muscle in his shoulder.

Damien suddenly grabbed hold of the back of Mary's knee and lifted it, turning her body so that she now lay lengthways along the sofa. He propped himself up on both knees so that he could move up and down her body with ease, and he leaned in to kiss her, then reached down to her feet to remove her shoes and place them on the floor. Next he pulled the sweater over her head and tossed it aside, then undid her skirt and disposed of it in a similar fashion. He took a moment to regard her in her bra, panties, stockings and suspenders: the pure white cotton had been replaced with flowered silk rimmed with cream lace. It had been mutually agreed that every once in a while practicality could make room for aesthetics. Damien leaned in and began to explore every inch of her body with his mouth, starting from her forehead and working his way down. Mary closed her eyes and gave in to the sensation, relishing the gentle caress of his lips, the teasing trace of his tongue, the sharp stabs of his teeth and the soft brush of his beard across her skin.

When he made it to her breasts he removed her bra to give himself full access. He brought the tips to full bloom with his fingers then pulled at them gently with his teeth before running his tongue around them in small circles and suckling each in turn. He then continued his progress down her belly, running his tongue in loops around her navel, until he reached the hem of her panties. He removed these, gliding them slowly down her legs, leaving the stockings and suspenders in place, then hooked one leg over his shoulder and tucked his head between her thighs.

Mary's back arched and her breath exploded in a gasp as his tongue worked along her folds, seemingly knowing precisely where to go as if drawn there. Her fingers twisted in Damien's hair as he performed his Devil magic on her, first with his mouth then with the combined effort of his tongue and one finger, which he slid into her depths. He found her magic spot and began to massage it as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she began to fall apart. She clawed at the fabric of the sofa and cursed semi-coherently. Damien lifted his head and used his other hand to manipulate her clit. He watched as she began to writhe like a python and said "I want you to come for me, Mary. Come on, now. Come for me!" Mary burst into a million pieces and Damien felt a series of spasms grip his fingers, forcing her juices to flow over his hand.

As she lay there, panting Damien drew himself up and pulled off his blazer. He dropped this onto the desk and began to unbutton his shirt. Mary watched him with heavy-lidded eyes as he stripped down, in no rush, placing his clothes on the desk, until he was completely naked and standing before her, erect. She reached up to take his hand in hers and pulled him towards her. He spread her thighs and climbed between them kissing her and receiving her kiss in return. He guided himself to her entrance and glided in with a single, smooth stroke. He lifted her outside leg to give him freer access and began to thrust his hips. They gazed into each other's eyes as their bodies met, matching stroke for stroke. Mary reached up and cupped the back of Damien's neck as he steadily increased the tempo of his thrusts. They both began to feel their need peak and Damien shifted forward so that he was entering her at a sharper angle. He increased the tempo further and they both soon reached critical mass. Damien gave Mary his verbal encouragement and they both met their climax together, calling out each other's name and rocking back and forth, locked at the hips in mutual release.

They lay there afterwards; curled up on the sofa, spent and cold but too worn out to move. Mary eventually spoke: "I really should be starting on that paperwork."

Damien grunted an agreement. "Yes, you should. Lazy woman." He did not make any move to release her from his embrace, or indeed get up himself.

Mary snuggled into him. "I'll do that immediately, Mr Sandow."

Damien looked down at her, and she peeked up at him and smiled.

"You make sure that you do, Mrs Sandow."


End file.
